


Star Trek - New Federation - An Augmented Future

by rdahljr



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdahljr/pseuds/rdahljr
Summary: This story continues from my initial story "Space Seed - A Divergent Reality." It makes a 10 year time jump from 2267 from when the U.S.S. Enterprise discovers the Botany Bay containing Khan and his Augment followers from 20th Century Earth. It describes the eventual assimilation of the Augments within Earth society inside the United Federation of Planets. Since the Augments are human, many of the sections of Earth that were eventually assimilated into Earth's unified government had to take hard look at the very foundations of their belief systems. In order to fully explain how this worked, this story will take another trip to the past and try to explain how fiercely independent, capitalist countries of the 20th and 21st centuries finally merged into the present 23rd century government of Earth.





	1. Klingons Arrive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek is not owned by me, nor do I own any of the characters that will be used in the story, unless they are my creation. Paramount and CBS own all things Star Trek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek is not owned by me, nor do I own any of the characters that are used in the story, unless they are my creation. Paramount and CBS own all things Star Trek.

Despite the best diplomatic efforts initiated by the Federation between themselves and the Klingons, relations were becoming hotter. As both societies expanded, the need to spread and colonize often resulted in conflicts or armed aggression between them continued to push their cold war into a hot war. Starfleet vessels and ships of the Klingon Empire often exchanged fire and fought each other to stand stills in many engagements in hotly disputed regions that both claimed as their own. Due to the ongoing failure of humans understanding the martial nature of the Klingons more often than naught led to failed diplomatic situations and potential fights.

Over the last decade, with the introduction of the Augments into Federation society, a different perspective was implemented to try and solve the Klingon issue. Since five generals from Earth's history were providing security recommendations to Starfleet, they were able to provide an in-depth analysis of how to counter the Klingon Empire or other significant Federation alien threat race. Starfleet was going through an identity crisis of itself. Trying to maintain itself as a peacekeeping force without the lure of becoming a pure military entity caused many officers and Federation officials to question themselves.

As newly acquired technologies were developed and discovered with the advanced intelligence of the Augments, Starfleet was able to develop effective and more deadly countermeasures and weapon systems to counter Klingon weaponry and tactics. Different ship classes were developed, unique technologies to counter Klingon cloaking devices, and a fresh new perspective on how the Klingon Empire worked. The Augments saw them for what they were and recommended to Starfleet on how to demonstrate a strong position towards the Klingons. Be firm, be consistent and demonstrate strength to them, but at the same time offer them the hand friendship and cooperation but with an 'iron glove' ready to fight.

Some examples of these new technologies was a point-defense defensive/offensive weapon integrated into starship defense systems. At first, that notion was laughed at. So, a test was conducted using 23rd century technology for a rail-gun. It was an outmoded technology thought many Federation scientists, but results don't lie. In every test, the rail guns using duranium projectiles were able to shred automated drones shielded with energy deflectors. Another example was the reintroduction of ballistic weaponry among Federation ground forces. Other weapons included the age-old technique of flooding their electronic systems with denial of service attacks on their computer systems. The Augments were able to develop a modern day (23rd century) version of a computer virus and sent it along low level subspace carrier wavelengths into the enemy ship's computer system. Once it was in, it was able to execute pre-determined commands and shut down enemy shipboard computer systems one by one. This would allow the Starfleet vessel to render the hostile ship operationally useless.

Moving towards the system at warp speed, the Klingon ship approached the Gagarin colony on the outskirts of Federation space. As it slowed to impulse, while still maintaining its cloak, the ship slipped into a high polar orbit hoping to remain undetected by the numerous satellites detected around the planet.

(Translated from Klingon)

"Assume a polar orbit," Klang ordered.

The helmsmen executed the proper commands and put the Klingon Bird of Prey into orbit above the blue planet.

"Begin passive scanning for threats," Klang told his sensor operator standing to the right of the bridge.

As the Klingon ship performed a scan of the surrounding space, the bird of prey moved slowly over the planet away from any potential indication of civilization.

"Milord," the Klingon reported, "There are several human settlements below. Indications of a small, but well-established colony. Approximately 2,000 humans and other various Federation species identified. I also detect a shield generator, but it's not currently active. There are numerous missile and phaser type defense satellites positioned around the planet. None of them are active at the moment."

"Good," Klang smiled, "This could be good way to stretch my legs and kill humans in the progress." He pressed his intercom button on his command chair in the center of the bridge. "Prepare to beam down a scouting party. I will join you."

Finishing his announcement and closing the intercom, he left the bridge leaving his first officer, Korag, in charge of the ship. "Qapla! Commander!"

Unbeknownst to the Klingon ship, a small satellite was tracking its approach since it entered the system. This small satellite, although not cloaked, used advanced masking technologies and the magnetic field of the planet to ensure it remained hidden from many forms of sensor sweeps. The information relayed by this satellite sent its data stream down to the operations center of the defense militia on the colony below. These new satellites observing all Federation colonies were a godsend, actually, it was one of the newer technologies developed by the Augments in the last ten years.

The watch officer looking over the shoulder of the technician watched the movement of the Klingon ship as it moved into its polar orbit.

He picked up the communicator and made a call to the colony's ruler.

"Milord, we have visitors to our little neck of the woods."

On the other end of the communication channel, Khan asked, " _What have they done since they assumed orbit?_ "

"Nothing yet, milord, but our sensors are monitoring the energy emissions from their vessel for any changes. I have two missile batteries, which they should have probably detected, with targeting solutions on the vessel." The watch commander, Lin Siu (a fellow Augment who had come with Khan from the 20th century). "Sir, do I have your permission to initiate a virus attack on their computer systems?" He asked.

" _Not yet, wait for me to get there. I'll be there in 10 minutes. From there, we'll be able to determine how to 'welcome' our guests._ "

"As you wish, milord, Siu out."

As he closed the communicator and awaited the arrival of Khan, Siu instructed his sensor operator, an Andorian on loan from Starfleet to continue monitoring the ship's position.

"Please continue, but any change in energy emissions, let me know immediately," he instructed.

"Yes, sir," Ensign Tharan Ral acknowledged.

\- 9 minutes later-

"Sir," Tharan Ral reported, "I have transporter emissions coming from the Klingon ship. Estimated beam down location is the north part of the colony outside that perimeter fence."

Siu nodded, "Thank you, Ensign. Please alert the quick reaction force to make their way to that location quickly."

As Khan walked in, "Report, Siu."

"Milord, we have actual visitors beaming down to our northern wall. Should we capture or kill them?" he asked.

"Let's keep them alive for now," He looked to the Ensign. "Ensign Tharan Ral, please inform the QRF to capture and restrain our 'guests.' Also, turn on the energy dampening device at that location of their beam down site. We wouldn't want them to hurt themselves." Khan smiled as he finished his instructions.

"Yes, sir," Tharan Ral responded as he keyed the intercom and relayed the order to the QRF leader. He then initiated the energy dampeners in the north sector of the colony. Another new technology devised by the Augments for use Federation wide.

-Northern Colony Perimeter -

As the Klingons finished materializing at their location, the Augment QRF was already there waiting for them.

The Klingons, not one for giving up so easily immediately attacked the humans and pointed their disruptors but nothing happened. Throwing their disruptors down in anger, the Klingons rushed the humans with their bladed weapons instead. The QRF commander, Joachim, held his hand up to the rest of his team, "Let them come, be sure not to hurt them too much, "he smiled to the rest of the team.

The other members of the team slung their weapons and spread out to meet the attack of the Klingons. Within minutes, the Klingons were outmatched in both strength and technique by the Augments. As the last of the Klingons were zipped tied and loaded into the transport, Joachim opened his comm link to the operations center.

"Milord, we have them subdued and are transporting them to the holding area," he reported.

" _Very good, Joachim. I'll meet you there with the 'guests_ ,'" Khan responded over the comm-link.

\-- TBC --


	2. Prelude to War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek is not owned by me, nor do I own any of the characters that are used in the story, unless they are my creation. Paramount and CBS own all things Star Trek.

\- Gagarin Colony Detention Center -

As the Captain Klang was brought before Khan, he was physically dragged into the office where he fell on the floor at his feet. Seeing their hold on him was released, the Klingon jumped at the chance to lunge at Khan. That was a mistake, without exerting a great deal of effort, Khan grabbed the Klingon by the throat and held him at bay. "So, you think I'm a 'weak' normal human, my dear Klingon captain?"

As the Klingon struggled to break free of Khan's one handed hold on him, he gurgled a response…"…augh…a…kill….yo…targ…!"

Khan merely smiled and asked, "Sir, if I release you, would you be civilized enough to give me an answer to my earlier question?" The Klingon nodded his head realizing the futilely of any efforts to break free. With that, Khan released him and he fell to the floor.

Khan looked at Joachim and shook his head, but directed his attention back to the Klingon, "Now, my dear captain, what is your response?" he asked in a quiet polite tone.

Defiant, the Klingon stood up and said, "I'll never submit to any human. I'd as soon kill you rather than talk. You humans talk too much."

Khan merely shrugged his shoulders and looked over to Joachim. "Go and get the rest of his crew here and take them to the sports arena. Tonight, we'll have some sparring to do with our Klingon 'guests.' I find these Klingons very uncivilized and I want them off our planet as soon as possible."

As it seemed to the Klingon that Khan's attention was elsewhere, he lunged again at Khan, but with unprepared for the superhuman reflexes and with one hit to the head, the Klingon was out cold. Khan just shook his head, "well, well. It seems that these are definitely going to be a challenge, but a worthy one at that. Take him away Joachim."

"At once, milord," he said as he and another Augment guard grabbed the unconscious Klingon and dragged him out of the office.

Khan clicked on the comm unit, "Ensign Ral, initiate the disabling beam on the Klingon ship parked in orbit. Once it's disabled, send our system ship, the Botany Bay II to secure it and bring it to the ground. I want all the Klingons captured, if possible, and held until our Starfleet compatriots get here. I'd like to turn the Klingons over to them."

\- Space above the Gagarin Colony -

Moving stealthily towards the cloaked Klingon ship, the satellite now received a new set of directives from the command center below. Unbeknownst to the Klingon ship, the satellite emanated a ray that disabled all power plasma relays on the ship forcing it to decloak and drift. The confusion of the Klingons was apparent as they attempted to fix their now inoperative systems, but couldn't figure out where the attack was coming from. In addition to the power dampening, previous to that attack, the colony command center slipped a virus into the computer systems of the ship. Even if the Klingons somehow managed to return power to their drifting ship, the virus would immediately disable all systems and place a Trojan horse program for remote control by the colony command center below.

As the ship drifted towards the planet, a ship approached it from the other side of the planet in stealth mode. This ship, formally an Istanbul class colony vessel with the capacity for approximately 2,000 colonists was used in the original move here to the Gagarin colony world and once that mission was done it was upgraded a bit. New and enhanced deflector screens, ablative armor, various weapons' upgrades to include type VIII phasers and enhanced rail-gun armaments for point defense. It has been dual roled as a defensive vessel should Starfleet be unable to divert a starship to this colony, but at the same time utilized for ground surveys, and intra-solar system exploration. Much of the interior has been refurbished to execute a variety of missions. It has huge cargo holds, numerous scientific survey equipment and machinery for mining and exploration activities within the solar system. Basically, it's been converted as the workhorse for all activities in near space and near the colony.

Since the Klingons were unaware of any approaching vessel, the Botany Bay II rotating its own docking port ring to the port side of the Klingon Bird of Prey moving towards the skin of the space vessel. Once the seal was confirmed, engineers inside the Botany Bay blew open the bird of prey's docking door explosively. Once finished, the engineers stepped back out of the way for the armored militia soldiers. As the door was breached, two members threw concussion grenades into the open hallway. Ducking back, the explosion went off taking the Klingons in the hallway by surprise. Through the smoke and darkness, the soldiers enabled their infrared vision goggles and entered the hallway. The team leaders behind the two breaching soldiers held his modified 'combat' tricorder issuing directions to his soldiers. Taking up two positions in the front of the hallway, the two point men eliminated the three Klingons that were unfortunate to be in the hallway. Falling over themselves, the confusion of the Klingons was apparent, with no idea who was attacking, they scrambled into the line of fire of the assault team. The caseless ammunition being placed into their chest cavities created tremendous damage to internal organs and causing severe blood loss. Deadly accurate shots by the militia placed into the cranial region left very little recognizable skulls intact. The six man assault team moved deeper into the ship killing or severely wounding Klingon warriors as they went. Few Klingons attempted to fight back due to the shock and intensity of the attack, but those that actually got a few swipes at the invaders were met with deadly force, either by two placed rounds to the torso or in some cases to the head. Bringing up the rear of the assault team were two specialized 'Augmented' Starfleet Marines on detached duty to the colony. Being new and the most familiar with 23rd century technology, their mission was to get to the Bird of prey's engine room and 'restart' it. Once restarted, it would be piloted to the ground for study and examination by the colony's personnel below.

The assaulting militiamen and marines were armed with the Starfleet XM-4A3 ballistic rifle. This new rifle was one of the newest additions to Starfleet's side arm inventory. This weapon was a throwback to 21st century ballistic weaponry, but with 23rd century advanced technology. It shot a 120 grain 50 mm caseless round from 30 round capacity magazines. Despite the fact that it a gas-operated, semi-automatic and automatic bolt action rifle, it's 23rd century enhancements allowed it to fully function in any zero or near-zero gravity environment and in the extremes of hard vacuum. Its design maximized lethality against foreign nation extant armed forces. A multi functional scope atop the upper receiver of the rifle enabled the shooter to engage targets up to 400 meters accurately in near total darkness using advanced Starfleet sensing technologies. Complementing the militia's lethality, emphasis was placed on the addition of bladed weapons for combat and enhanced with the hardest in duranium alloys, these bladed weapons could slice through the toughest armor in use by extant foreign nation armed forces. Coupled with Augmented human strength, bladed weapons provided assaulting forces with an additional lethal force multiplier ensuring dominance on the ground. Another item brought back into use, is the use of ballistic armor in the form of helmets, chest and back plates, but made with 23rd century alloys ensuring additional protection for the wearer. One of the confusing items shown to the Augment generals a decade ago was a demonstration of a ground attack by Starfleet security personnel and the very first observation was that, aside from the mediocre tactics employed, none of the security personnel were wearing any type of body armor. From the Augment's perspective, that was foolhardy and reckless. When asked, Starfleet security officers replied, 'emphasis was placed on space borne operations.' Operations on planet would rely on an orbiting starship for fire support and that frontal assaults or defensive actions on a planet were not common place.

The assault team leader, keyed his mike, "Alpha one, this Romeo six, over."

" _Alpha one, go,_ " over came the response of the marine gunnery sergeant.

"Your path is clear to the engine room. Let's get this ship ready to move, over"

" _Wilco, Romeo six. We're at the door now. Breaching with explosives, over"_

"Roger. Make sure you don't decompress yourself. Hate to write the report to Starfleet that you blew yourselves into space. I would think that would be pretty embarrassing for you 'Fleet types, over."

" _Read you loud and clear, Romeo, six. We'll be careful, over."_

"Confirmed, alpha one, out," clicking off his throat mike.

Alpha one, or Ramon Torres, a former United States Army soldier and Augment from Delta Force in the 20th century looked over to his Assistant team leader, Matt Gunnison, "Lord Khan would like a few prisoners if possible. So, if we find one that is not as wounded or near dying like the rest, let's get them rounded up for movement back to the transport ship."

Gunnison, also a former Delta boy from the 20th century and Augment, "No problem, sir. We need to move quickly, these Klingons don't seem to want to give up easily."

"Well, let's see if we can find one. We might have to use one of these Federation 'phasers' to actually stun them."

With that, he issued new orders to the assault team with the above criteria in an attempt to gather some 'prisoners.

\- 15 minutes later -

As the bird of prey was secured and the Starfleet Marines gained control of the engine room, Torres organized the movement of his stunned Klingons back to the Botany Bay. He then ordered two of his militia and the Marines to pilot the Klingon ship down to the colony.

Torres opened his comlink down to the militia command post. "Gagarin colony command, this is Alpha One."

" _Go ahead, Alpha one._ "

"Enemy vessel is secured and being landed at the colony spaceport air strip. ETA 12 minutes." he reported.

" _Excellent work, Alpha one_ ," Khan came over the communications net. " _How many alive did you retain?_ " He asked.

"Sir, we have 8 live Klingons, all with minor wounds. The rest of the crew resisted, so we had to neutralize them."

" _Very good. Now, we have some more 'guests' to 'talk' to. Nice work, see you gentlemen in a bit. Khan out_."

With that, the link was severed and Torres went back to monitoring the descent of both his ship and the captured Klingon Bird of Prey. Both ships headed to the colony space port where the main entry and exit off the planet was maintained. With modern Federation construction techniques with a few additional improvements by the Augments, this was a state of art technological facility that had growing trade point between other Federation colonies and main member worlds. The colony militia maintained its defensive fighters (both space and air) and the Botany Bay II at this location.

As the ships descended, the Botany Bay II went to its normal landing pad where the captured Bird of Prey went to a secure holding pad awaited by more members of the colony militia. As the bird of prey landed, and the ramp opened, the captured Klingons were led down the ramp into the waiting arms of more Augmented colony members. Placing them inside land vehicles designed for prisoners.

The Klingons were taken to a secure holding facility where Khan was waiting for them along with Joachim and additional men. Placed into cells designed to hold Augments, the Klingons were grouped together. If medical aid was required, the colony's medics were on hand to provide it. Khan wasn't going to act uncivilized to his guests, he was going to show the Klingons the superior ability to show mercy and maybe, just maybe the Klingons may come to their senses and not attack the Federation.

\- Federation/Klingon Border -

Traveling at Warp 5, the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ coursed its way along its route to map the newly discovered planets in the sector. Using the enhanced sensors that came with the refit that occurred two years ago, it was able to search farther and in more precise detail than previously. Mr. Spock at the science station was engrossed in his scanning and had all science departments working overtime to finish mapping the sector. Of the many new worlds discovered, at 3 habitable class-M (Earth-like) planets were discovered in just as many systems. Seeing these new potential colony sites so close to the Klingon border presented its own issues, hopefully, the Federation would be able to colonize or claim them in the next few years without incident.

With the successful resolution of the V'Ger incident over Earth in 2272, Admiral Kirk and crew have been assigned to a new 5 year exploration mission for Starfleet. Not coincidentally, many of the new technologies developed by the Augment scientists are embedded into the _Enterprises_ ' defensive systems. Of the new technologies, included an ablative armor, regenerative shield technology, ballistic point defense weaponry and even the posting of an Augmented Marine platoon on board the Enterprise to enhance the existing Security division. Its mission, much to Admiral's Kirk displeasure was to keep him safe while on landing parties.

That event, among others in the galaxy, reinforced the wisdom of using the Augments' knowledge base and enabled Starfleet to start taking extant threats more seriously. With the destruction of the Epsilon Station by V'Ger, this whole sector was now wide open to Klingon ship crossings. Until Starfleet could get more advanced frigates built and manned for security in this sector, detailing heavy cruisers for periods of a time had to suffice for now.

As Kirk turned towards Commander Spock, "Report, Mr. Spock."

"Sir, mapping activities are almost complete for this sector. In addition to the newly discovered class M planets, we cataloged numerous gaseous anomalies, rogue asteroids, a previously undiscovered pulsar and several new star systems unknown to Earth and Vulcan astronomers. I will provide a more detailed report by the end of the duty shift."

"That's excellent work, Mr. Spock," Kirk said, "I'm sure the newly enhanced sensors helped in this regard."

"Yes, sir, they did. These enhanced sensors were able to provide…"

Commander Uhura from the communications station interrupted the discussion, "Sir, I have a priority one call from Starfleet Command, Admiral Nogura. Your eyes only."

Kirk turned to Uhura, "Send it to CIC, I'll take it in there." In addition to upgrades in technology, the Augment generals introduced subtle new tidbits of command doctrine and tactics to Starfleet. Understanding that its primary role was exploration and discovery, the argument was made to use the new Constitution II class starships as primary command ships in the event of space borne engagements. This necessitated the additional construction of a Command Information Center or CIC on board all the newly refitted Constitution II class starships. This room, at the rear of the command deck, which by the way was in the middle of the saucer section and not the top (better defensive arrangement), allowed starship captains and even fleet commanders ready access to information systems for battlefield coordination. Most of the time, the CIC was not manned outside of Yellow and Red Alert situations and this room made for a closed secure environment for the captain should he need it.

Kirk made his way to the back of the bridge and entered the CIC. Going to the main display terminal in the center of the room, he clicked on the comm, "Uhura, please connect me with Admiral Nogura."

"Aye, sir. Opening the channel now."

The display brought up Admiral Nogura's face, " _Ah, Jim. How's your mapping mission going?"_

"We're just about finished, sir," Kirk responded, "Mr. Spock will have the finished report today."

" _Good, but I have another mission for you,"_ Nogura began, _"I need you to make best speed to the Gagarin colony."_

"That's Khan's new colony world, right, sir?" Kirk asked.

 _"Yes, it is. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you. Anyway, I just got a report from the colony there, from Khan himself actually, that they've captured a Klingon Bird of Prey attempting to penetrate their colony defenses. They've captured most of the crew and are holding them and their ship for Starfleet. I'd like you to go there and take custody of the remaining Klingons."_ Nogura directed.

"Do you think it's pre-invasion force into Federation territory, sir?" Kirk asked.

" _We don't know that yet, but I'm worried that it could be. I asked Khan to 'question' them to try and find out what their intentions are...so far, I haven't heard back from him yet. I'm assuming he's still questioning them. It was only one ship, but there could be others on the way, and I'd like to prevent the Klingons from getting a foothold into Federation territory._

_"Fortunately, the new detection measures the colony had in place was able to find the cloaked Klingon ship before any attack could be launched Nogura continued I'm transmitting you official orders via subspace as we speak, so you can brief your senior staff. Oh, and Jim, please use your assigned Marines for protection. I'd hate to lose you to some foolish landing party escapade."_

Kirk chuckled, "Yes, sir. Will do. They seem to be fitting in quite nicely on board. Initially, I thought having soldiers on board would detract from our mission, but they have integrated into shipboard operations better than I'd hope."

 _"I appreciate you being the test bed for our new Starfleet Marines, Jim. I am encouraged by the news. I'm like you, some of the new doctrine is strange to us provided by the Augments, but I feel it's going to be beneficial to Starfleet in the near future if the Federation can't get the Klingons to back down diplomatically. I don't have anything else, Jim. Take care and Godspeed to you and your crew. Please send daily progress reports once you get in out."_ Nogura finished as he closed the comm line.

"Aye, sir." and with that Kirk closed the comm link. He signaled Uhura as he saw the operational details being downloaded to his console, "Commander Uhura, please notify the command staff I need to have a operations briefing for a change of mission here in the CIC in 10 minutes."

 _"Yes, sir. Do you want Major Tomlinson there as well?"_ she asked.

"Of course, he's part of the command staff." Kirk replied.

 _"Aye, sir."_ Uhura complied. Kirk then opened the comm to Commander Sulu at the Helm.

"Mr. Sulu, plot a course for the Gagarin colony, warp 8. Engage when ready." Kirk ordered.

 _"Aye, sir,"_ Sulu responded.

\-- TBC --


	3. Holding Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek is not owned by me, nor do I own any of the characters that are used in the story, unless they are my creation. Paramount and CBS own all things Star Trek.

\- Gagarin Colony Detention Center -

As the Klingon 'detainees' were thrown into holding cells by Joachim and his QRF team, Khan walked into the detention center. He looked to Joachim and nodded, "Excellent work, Joachim. Have they said anything or given you any idea why they're here?"

"None, milord. They merely 'growled' and attacked us at the north perimeter wall when we encountered them."

"Ah, I see." Khan moved to the cell and looked about the group. "Who's in charge here?" he asked.

None of the Klingons answered, so Khan continued to speak, "I have your ship targeted in orbit. I merely have to say one word and it'll be destroyed. You see, our planetary sensors had your ship targeted despite its cloak as soon as you entered our system."

Surprised at the words, one of the Klingons stood up and moved towards the front of the cell. "So, why don't you just kill us now, Earther?"

Khan asked, "Are you in charge, kind sir?"

"I am, my name is Captain Klang, of the house Galrath." He replied defiantly.

"And why are you here, captain? Do you know that you just invaded a Federation colony?"

"I don't recognize your 'Federation' borders, human! We go where we want to and kill whom we desire," Klang replied.

"Ah, you, see, captain," Khan said, "that's going to be a problem. I'm going to have to inform Starfleet that you've invaded our space. What you've done is an act of war between our two nations."

Klang merely laughed, "So, bring them on. The Federation Starfleet is weak and we'll defeat them in space and on any planet we decide to take."

Khan merely smiled and shrugged. He just shook his head and looked back at Klang, "Captain Klang, my dear Klingon, please don't assume that the Federation is as weak as you might think. Without giving away our advantage, I'm going to let you in on something." He paused and took a deep breath and looked directly into the Klingon's eyes. "Don't push humanity into a war that you'll soon not forget. Humans, not only will win any war with your empire, but we'll bring you to your knees and you don't want to see that happen. You'll never ever want to venture out into space again after we're done with you."

Klang laughed even louder, "Humans are weak and soft. They don't have the stomach for war like Klingon warriors."

Khan merely shrugged at his comment, "If that is what you believe, captain, you'll be making a big mistake. Why was it so easy for three of my men to subdue and take down six Klingons? They did it in under three minutes," He looked behind to Joachim and the QRF team, Sanders and Lowe (both Augment human soldiers from the 20th century). "Tell me, captain, do you really want to take that chance? Do you want to go down in history as the Klingon that brought about the downfall of the Klingon Empire?"

"It's your choice, and I'll give you a few minutes to decide. I have an important communication to make and when I am done captain, I'll be needing your answer." Khan said. He looked at Joachim, "Make sure they don't harm themselves. If you have to stun them, then do it. But I'd like to have Captain Klang brought to the front office here in about ten minutes."

"Yes, milord." Joachim answered.

\- Front office -

"Ensign Ral, could you open a channel to Starfleet Headquarters and get me in touch with Admiral Nogura, please?" Khan asked over the intercom in the front office of the detention center.

 _"At once, minister Khan,"_ Ral responded.

Khan clicked off the communicator awaiting for the connection to be made.

A few minutes later…

_"Minister Khan, I have Admiral Nogura on the line for you. I'm tying the communication into the display in the office where you're sitting."_

"Thank you, Ensign." Khan looked over to the screen to the left of the administrator's desk.

 _"Minister Khan, hello, how is colony life treating you?"_ Nogura asked.

"Ah, admiral, it is challenging but rewarding. Sir, I'm calling to inform you we have 'guests.'" With that description, Nogura raised his eyebrows.

 _"May I assume that they are Klingons?"_ he asked.

"You assume right, sir. Thanks to the intelligence data provided to me and my council here, we were prepared for their arrival. Not to mention some of the nice new detection satellites provided to the colony."

_"Those new satellites are as much as yours as they are ours, sir. Your scientists helped developed some of the new technologies embedded into them."_

"Be that as it may, sir. What do you want to do with the Klingons? I can hold them or make an example of them. My people haven't had a chance to test our capabilities against them and my head of security is anxious to fight one in hand to hand combat."

Nogura chuckled at that notion, _"As interesting as sounds, you can do anything you want, but I'd like at least one left alive for questioning if you could. I'd like to know if you can glean some intelligence as to why they are there in your system. In the meantime, I'm going to divert the_ U.S.S. Decatur _to your sector for maneuvers and training and another ship to pick up your 'guests.' The Decatur is Starfleet's newest Marine transport cruiser and I'd like to know if they could conduct land operations on the far side of your planet?"_

"Not a problem, admiral. I'll get you your information. Also, yes, please. I'd like to observe some of the newest tactics that my fellow generals brought about. I'm also curious, are there among those marines the first batch of the newly 'augmented' humans?"

 _"Yes, as a matter of fact, all of those new marines are augmented. Those individuals are the first ones to undergo some of the new enhancement techniques your scientists developed for us 'normal' humans,"_ Nogura smiled.

"Glad we could be of assistance, admiral," Khan finished. "I'll get you some information in a few hours. I do hope these Klingons are not so stubborn." He smiled.

_"Thanks again, minister. Please call me back when you have something. Is there anything else?"_

"Not at the moment, admiral, but thank you."

 _"Then we'll talk in a few hours. Nogura out,"_ With that, the display cut out replaced by the colonies logo.

So, Khan sat there awaiting Joachim to bring him the Klingon captain and trying to think of good way to try and get some of the answers Starfleet wanted. Much to his dismay, he did not war, but if war came, he'd help finish it quickly and efficiently.


	4. First Strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek is not owned by me, nor do I own any of the characters that are used in the story, unless they are my creation. Paramount and CBS own all things Star Trek.

On the far side of the colony planet, the _Decatur_ moved into a high orbit and prepared to conduct planet-fall operations. As a result of the many new tactics introduced into Starfleet by the Augment generals, a key tactic was the insertion of advanced 'pathfinder' units onto the planet to set up and guide the landing craft into the right landing zones. This technique raised a few eyebrows at headquarters, but the insistence of these techniques highlighted the advantages of preparing the landing zone for incoming main force Marines. The basic premise was that this five-man team, led by a mid-level sergeant, was to be dropped via ultra high-level parachutes. This technique drew upon centuries of the proven airborne doctrine of many of Earth's armies prior to the 21st century. Pioneered at a time when aeronautical vessels controlled the skies of Earth, it placed soldiers onto the battlefield quickly and decisively.

In the CIC of the _Decatur,_ Captain Thomas monitored the status of the Pathfinder team as they descended towards the planet. The _Decatur_ had just made its drop thanks to improved shielding and armor plating designed to mitigate atmospheric burning. He, Lt Colonel Marquez, Khan, and his colonial militia commander, Joachim, monitored the drop on the main tactical screen watching them descend to the ground.

He looked to Khan and explained the basic scenario, "As you know, sir we're dropping these pathfinder units in advance of the dropships. The five units will land and secure landing zones for the follow on ground forces as they launch from the Decatur. Their mission is to ensure the areas are ready for follow on forces and if necessary terminate any hostile forces in the landing zones," he finished."

"Fascinating that this is remarkably similar to many 20th century tactics I've studied in the past, but adopted for this era," He remarked.

"Yes I agree, and it's one of the one more dangerous ones also, but it was hard to convince the Admiralty of this one. I think either General Taylor was the key proponent of this adoption. From what I've read and we've practiced before on Earth," he looked over to Lt Colonel Marquez," on drop zone there, it assists with the precision of getting our landing craft to hit the drop zone."

"Ok, but my question is, what happens if all this technology doesn't work for guiding the drop ships into their appropriate landing zone?"

Thomas looked to Marquez for the answer, "Sir, these pathfinders have quite a bit of items with them should their comm gear should fail. Everything from smoke signals to bright pink panels is used as a backup. Their mission is to get the dropships to their landing zones or LZ's as they are called regardless of the tactical situation. They have practiced with the crews of the dropships on every form of non-technologically based communication we can think of, to include old style 'hand and arm' signals."

Khan nodded and said, "I hope, gentlemen, that those techniques don't have to be used in a real-world situation," he finished, seeming satisfied with the answer.

As he finished, all eyes went to the main tactical screen as the on-duty CIC duty officer reported, "Sirs, teams one through five have made it to their designated drop zones. They are on foot moving towards their objective LZ's, ETA is approximately 15 minutes."

Thomas looked to Marquez, "Colonel, begin final preparation for your dropships, they launch in 20 minutes."

"Aye, sir." Marquez looked over to the CIC duty officer, Lt. Sowell, "Advise all ship departments that pre-launch countdown is in t-minus 20 minutes," He looked over to Thomas," By your leave, sir."

Thomas nodded and smiled, "Have fun, Tony. See you after the exercise," With that, Lt Col Marquez, already partially dressed in his new advanced ballistic armor donned his helmet and left the CIC. He then looked at Lt Sowell, "Sowell, prepare the ship for the drop. Go to Yellow Alert, Condition Bravo."

"Aye, sir," He keyed the intra-ship comms unit, "All hands, go to Yellow alert, set condition Bravo," Sowell repeated it twice and then clicked off the intercom and awaited reports from all sections and departments for confirmation of the status change.

As the ship confirmed its yellow alert, condition bravo status to the CIC, the Decatur maneuvered into the optimal orbital position for a drop. Drop doors on the ventral side (underside of the ship), parted and showed a total of 18 specialized Marine drop ships. Due to the break in the structural integrity of the starship during this time, it was very vulnerable. Normally, a starship like the _Decatur _would normally have another starship backup in time of war to protect it and its valuable cargo, but now for the exercises, none of its support ships were present due to maintenance or other critical taskings.__

A comm signal came over the CIC speakers,"Enterprise _to_ Decatur, _come in, please._

Thomas looked at Sowell, "I got this, Lt." He keyed the mike, "Enterprise _this is_ Decatur _six actual, over."_

"Decatur _six actual, prepare for comm with _Enterprise _six actual."___

"Roger," Thomas replied.

" _Tom, this is Jim Kirk, are we too late? _"__ he asked.

"Admiral, not all, we're about 15 minutes out from drop ship deployment. You're welcome to watch." Thomas replied.

" _Great, we'll assume a high-level orbit and stay out of your way, _"__ Kirk replied.

"No problem, sir. I hope you enjoy the show," Thomas said, "Admiral, I have an old acquaintance of yours here if you'd like to say hello."

" _Go ahead, Tom, _"__ Kirk said.

"Admiral Kirk, this is Khan. How are you, kind sir?" Khan said as he came closer to comm unit.

" _Good, sir. Fortunately, they don't have me riding a desk...yet. I'm here to pick up some uninvited 'guests' you may have and take them off of your hands."_

"Thank you very much, they were definitely testing my hospitality," Khan answered, "I do have some information from them, but not much. They weren't very talkative."

_"Not a problem, Khan. I'll be sure to get them off your hands and take them to a Starfleet facility where they can be 'housed' more to their liking."_

"Very good, sir. After this exercise has finished, I'll contact my detention facility and have them prepared for transport," Khan finished.

" _Good, sir. Looking forward to meeting you again planet-side."_

Thomas looked at everyone in the CIC, "Everyone, drop time is now in one minute, let's clear all comm chatter for now."

" _We'll talk in a bit, Kirk out."_

Khan nodded and stood back and continued to watch the tactical screen. As the Decatur shifted its orbit to allow for the drop, he thought he could feel the sudden shift in artificial gravity as it adjusted its inertial dampeners upon entering the atmosphere.

One of the many controversial additions to Starfleet was the introduction of a dedicated Marine Corps. To support such a component, dedicated starships needed to be built or retrofitted. The Decatur was one such ship, retrofitted with nine ventral docking bays that opened below the ship, it was able to house two drop ships per bay. Piloted by Marine Corps warrant officer pilots, another new rank introduced along with the establishment of this new service component, these ships were highly versatile and maneuverable. Using a highly advanced impulse engine, these dropships could deploy to the planet swiftly around orbital defenses, hostile ships and finally around emplaced defensive ground weapons. Using advanced sensor masking technologies, multiphasic shields, and ablative armor, it was designed to circumvent enemy planetary defenses. Should these technologies fail, each of these drop ship employed Type VIII phasers designed to destroy enemy ground defenses.

Dropping through the atmosphere, the Marines on board were shaken a bit as they broke through the upper atmosphere. To ensure that the dropships got to the surface as fast as possible, they were actually 'dropped' from the starship in orbit. Once offloading its complement of dropships, the starship was then able to move to a higher defensible orbit and provide a defense of any planetary operations from enemy orbiting ships. Falling through the upper atmosphere was another technique pioneered just recently and if done correctly, planet-side viewing would mistake these ships for small meteorites. Despite the danger of the technique, this controlled fall allowed the dropships to enter the atmosphere and get to their target LZ's quickly with reduced enemy observation.

Lt Colonel Marquez came over the comm once his ships cleared the atmosphere, "This is Badger Six Actual, Comm check, all units," he ordered.

_"Badger six, this is Avenger Six actual, loud and clear, all units account for, over," _Captain Joe Brunns of Alpha Company replied.__

_"Badger six, Black-eye six actual, loud and clear, all units confirmed and ready to go, over," _Captain Alicia Perkins, the company commander of Bravo Company replied.__

_"Badger six, this is Cut Throat six actual, loud and clear, all units account for and ready to kill," _Captain Zoey Timinski of Charlie company enthusiastically replied.__

"Charlie six, let's stick to proper radio procedure, over." Marquez corrected.

_"Roger, badger six, charlie six, over," _Timinski replied.__

_"Badger six, Death six actual, I read you loud and clear,"_ Major Cal Linder replied.

Of the entire drop force, its strength was measured in terms of manpower. Since its inception, Starfleet's new Marine Corps adopted the force structure of early 21st century Marine Corps from the old Earth countries. A basic Marine fighting unit consisted of the battalion, which consisted of three companies of Rifle Infantry. One company, a Delta company was task ordered as the support element, that consisted of indirect fire weapons. Indirect fire weapons were advanced mortars and anti-vehicle weapons that used plasma warheads. The rifle companies used the very advanced ballistic weapons that were developed with Augment influence and technological breakthroughs. Marine Infantrymen utilized advanced individual armor plating that repelled phaser fire and to some extent, bladed weapons.

Companies were composed of three rifle platoons of 36 men. Each rifle platoon was led by a Lieutenant or senior Warrant Officer and a senior enlisted sergeant first class or gunnery sergeant. These platoons were divided further into four 9-man squads led by a staff sergeant. Squads were further broken down by two 4-man fire teams. These fire teams composed the basic fighting element of the company. Delta company was led by the senior officer of the three rifle companies since his knowledge and experience ensured that effective employment of his indirect fire elements created conditions for success on the battlefield.

To round out the deployment battalion, a 10 man artillery section employed man-portable artillery weapons that provided indirect fire support to any of the maneuver rifle companies. This section moved as part of the battalion commander's headquarters command and control unit affording him the ability to place indirect fires at his discretion or for use to support any of the maneuver rifle companies.

Finally, to maximize usage of the dropships, they have the ability to provide combat air support on land targets as directed by the battalion headquarters element or by any of the rifle companies. It's armament included missiles, advanced rail guns and front and rear Type VIII phaser mounts that provided top-down fire coverage if necessary for the maneuver units.

As the exercise commenced, the objective of this event was to land, seize a 'beachhead' as it were. Establish a forward deployed command and control HUD (Lt Col Marquez's command section) and then have each rifle company attack various simulated targets along a wide front culminating in a link up with indigenous forces comprised of Gagarin's local colonial militia. Other members of Khan's colonial militia had been tasked to act as opposing forces or OPFOR and then a small contingent of Decatur crew members was established as 'local population' under siege. The Marines' mission was to attack in force while simultaneous converging on the 'enemy' location to liberate the Decatur crewman. The operation was, in essence, a 'raid' type attack and it was to validate one of the primary roles for the Starfleet Marines.

Suffice it to say, many in Starfleet were watching and were skeptical of the Marines' value, but regardless of the outcome of the exercise, their role in Federation defense doctrine was here to stay.

\- _Enterprise_ Bridge _ _-__

Admiral Kirk sat in his command chair watching the exercise unfold as he watched Decatur drop its Marine contingent. In fact, the bridge crew, unless occupied by duties at the moment we're watching the main view screen as well. Mr. Spock from his science station was recording the event for posterity and tactical playback.

He turned to Kirk, "Sir, sensors are recording their approach to the planet. They are actually falling into the atmosphere."

"Yes, I'm surprised at some of the techniques they are using, somewhat dangerous I imagine. The effect is to get the drop ships into the atmosphere as quickly as possible."

"Concur, I read them now below the troposphere, where atmospheric maneuvering can be used. They are moving towards their designated landing zones at Mach 10. I estimate touchdown in about five minutes." Spock reported.

"All right," He turned to Commander Uhura,"Uhura, can you put their communication traffic on the overhead speakers? I'm curious to find out how they are doing."

"No problem, sir," Uhura complied.

_….dger six, sitrep over." _came the voice of Captain Thomas over the comm.__

"Decatur _six, all drops are on target, with zero casualties. Proceeding inbound to phase line Andoria."_

_"Confirmed, phase line Andoria, check."_

Kirk turned to Uhura, "Who is Badger six?"

"Sir, they are using unique call signs. That's the Marine commander on the ground. Alpha company is Avenger, Bravo company is Black-eye, Charlie company is Cut Throat, and the Delta company is Death." she explained.

Kirk nodded, "OK, didn't realize that. Thank you."

Over the next few hours, as the Marines on the ground proceeded with the operation, each of the phase lines was relayed over the radio as the ground units marched towards their objective. Reports of contact, simulated that is, came back and various commands for fire and maneuver could be heard over the comms. As the exercise wound down, the Marines encountered formidable opposition against the OPFOR elements of the colonial militia, but were finally able to succeed at their objective, but not without simulated casualties. Many lessons were learned, but overall the operation was deemed a success. Both Khan and Captain Thomas concurred to end 'hostilities' and conduct a massive after-action review meeting that evening to discuss the outcome at his colonial ministry office.

\- Klingon Border -

Unbeknownst to the participants of this exercise above Gagarin, a massive cloaked fleet approached the Klingon/Federation border. Moving at warp 3 as to not attract attention by Federation buoys, the Klingon ships made their way into Federation space.

On the lead Klingon ship, Death, Klingon Commander Kor sat in his seat looking ready to inflict as much death and destruction on the Federation as he could. He was given the glorious privileged of leading this invasion fleet and his superiors expected nothing less than success from him which brought a wide grin to his face. He was curious about the disappearance of Captain Klang and his scout ship a few days ago, but he figured either he was dead or continuing to harass Federation shipping lines. He'd know soon enough

(Translated from Klingon)

"Sir, Federation detection buoys dead ahead," the sensor operator informed Kor.

Kor said, "Are they within targeting range?"

"Yes, sir, we can destroy them now," the sensor operator reported.

"Do it."

In the vacuum of space, the disruptors from the Klingon warship destroyed the Federation buoy soundlessly enabling fifteen Klingon K'Tinga class cruisers and forty Birds of Prey fighter move into Federation space unimpeded and undetected, or so they thought.

\- Colonial Ministry Offices Conference Room - Gagarin Colony -

The post-operation after action review was beginning and all of the major players were sitting down in the main conference room. In addition to colony's council members, Khan, Captain Thomas, Lt Colonel Marquez, and his company commanders, Admiral Kirk and Mr. Spock were also present to observe the meeting. The first briefer, Lt Colonel Marquez, started to walk to the podium, but several individual comm devices went off interrupting him halfway to the podium. In addition, Ensign Ral from the Colony's command center came hurriedly into the conference room.

"Excuse me, sirs!" He looked at Khan and the others in attendance, "We've lost communication with all of our buoys along the Federation/Klingon border. Also, we're tracking several cloaked vessels, in the number of 55 approaching this sector of space."

Both Kirk and Spock rose up as Kirk closed his communicator, "Khan, Captain Thomas, we just got the same information from Enterprise. Mr. Sulu has verified the frequencies from the detection buoys have stopped. I am putting all forces here in the system on Red Alert," He looked at Ensign Ral, "Ensign, can you patch us through to Starfleet command?"

"Aye, sir," He went to the display screen controls in the briefing room and patched it through to Starfleet command. In moments, Admiral Nogura and General Taylor were on the screen.

_"Kirk, what's your status?" _Nogura asked.__

"Sir, our detection sensors along the Federation/Klingon border have ceased to function."

 _"Could this be a mechanical fault?"_ He asked.

"No, sir. Some of the buoys were recently deployed within the last six months. I find it hard to believe that they failed so quickly," Kirk replied.

 _"I understand, Jim. I'm placing you in command of that sector until further notice._ Decatur _is now a part of your small force. I'm going to send the_ U.S.S. Federation _, our newest dreadnought to your location. It'll be there in about 20 hours. Additionally, I'm moving elements of the fifth fleet to your location that will be there in the two more days. I'm hoping that this is the only entry point that they're coming through. I know this is a crap sandwich I'm handing you, Jim, but you have to hold them off until I can get the fifth fleet to you._

"I understand, sir. How's the _Federation_ getting here so quick? Last time I saw it, it was in the Eridani system conducting its dry run," Kirk asked.

 _"Need to know, Jim. Right now, it has new technologies that are very experimental and suffice it to say, it will be a good match for the forces that you about to face,"_ Nogura explained.

"Yes, sir. We'll hold the line." Kirk looked around the room, "Anyone here have input to this development?" Everyone shook their heads. "OK, nothing more from us here, Admiral."

 _"Good luck, Jim. Everyone, good luck."_ Nogura, out.

-TBC -


	5. Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek is not owned by me, nor do I own any of the characters that are used in the story, unless they are my creation. Paramount and CBS own all things Star Trek.

As the Klingons moved towards the Gagarin colony and the other colony worlds in the Archanis sector, Starfleet issued a fleet wide notice of impending invasion and all ships in the sector adopted a war footing. Attempts to contact the Klingon Ambassador on Earth were met with silence, in fact, the Klingon Embassy closed its doors and the entire staff left Earth.

Across the Federation, various functions of Starfleet and the newly adopted Federation Army forces were put on a deployment alert and their readiness was increased for possible deployment.

On Earth, the newly formed defense commands that were created by the influence of the Augment generals were brought online to deal with specific areas of Federation space. For example, a dedicated solar system defense command was established to coordinate the command and control of all ships with the home systems of the Federation (e.g., Earth, Vulcan, Andoria, Tellar and the Alpha Centauri systems). Other specific commands headquartered at the starbases outward from this central command took command of their specific sectors and had command and control over forces within those areas. Each command was commanded by a Vice Admiral and reported directed to Starfleet's Chief of Naval Operations, who was currently, Admiral Nogura on Earth. At each of these command areas, there were dedicated Marine Regiments (2 plus battalions strength) available for use. The Federation Army maintained a large garrison in that sector (not on the starbase, but the nearest Earth type colony world) and was under the direct control of a Brigadier General reporting to that sector Vice Admiral. On the command staff at each of these starbases, there was a Marine officer and Army officer assigned to ensure seamless command and control functions. In fact, training plans were being developed for all officers of flag rank (admiral and general) to be able to command at the sector level. This joint command structure was at first hard to adopt, but over the last decade a comfortable working relationship between Starfleet, its Marines the nascient Fed Army had been established all working for the common defense of the Federation.

Within this command structure, the Gagarin colony fell in the Archanis sector which was headquartered at Starbase 7 under the command of recently promoted Vice Admiral Mendez. Mendez who was originally in command of Starbase 11 moved here to take over and revamp the K-7 into a functioning Starfleet Starbase under the new organizational structure. Mendez, a veteran of previous Klingon conflicts was the perfect choice to lead this Starbase and the new joint command staff.

In addition to the colony's notification of the destruction of the detection buoys, Starbase 7 was automatically alerted when the signals stopped transmitting. Mendez gathered his command staff and initiated already designated war plans for defensive and offensive operations. Most of them involved activation of reserve ships attached to the fifth fleet in the area. Active duty ships were recalled to pre-designated rallying points prior to formation flights into the vicinity of the Gagarin colony.

Mendez entered his command center, "Put up any signal intelligence we have on the approach of the Klingon fleet," he ordered to the controller.

The screen came on display a sector wide view enhanced by subspace sensor data indicated the large numbers of extant warships bearing down on the Archanis sector. Not only was Gagarin targeted, the planets Archanis IV, and Axanar were also being targeted. Mendez had to divert forces to those planets as well in a balanced approach.

He looked at his Marine and Army staff officers, "Be ready to move your ground forces to both planets, I don't see how we can repel those amount of ships in the time to prevent an land invasion. I'm afraid that we're going to have to take back those planets by force.

Colonel Yaris, the Marine colonel nodded "No problem, sir, I have the 4th Marine regiment already moving towards Archanis IV for exercises. I can have them land and begin coordinating planetary defenses planet-side in the event of any Klingon ground invasion. The 1st Marine regiment is already planet-side on Axanar and they can begin coordinating with the colonial defense and Fed Army units already there."

Brig General Jansen, a newly commissioned Fed Army officer that moved laterally from Starfleet as a commodore, agreed, and added, "Sir, I have already directed garrisoned Army units planet-side to start organizing the local militias to begin emergency defense procedures. Key planetary defense areas such as the planetary shield generator are now under Army guard. Any units that are not directly tasked with guarding key facilities are directed to link up with Marine units to provide defense of planetary population centers."

Mendez nodded, "Good, just keep me apprised on any sudden change in the situation or there is a need to send modify any force distribution in any of those areas." He looked to his Starfleet flight operations chief, "What is the status of the Klingon fleet?"

Commander Flynn, "Sir, at their current velocity, they are due to hit the Gagarin colony first, then with 2 to 3 hours, their fleet will be in range of Archanis IV and an hour later, at Axanar."

"Can we get a more accurate time for Gagarin?" he asked.

"No sir, not with those buoys gone. We're relying on starbase sensors and the reported destruction time of the buoys. We're almost blind. Fortunately, the new sensors that came online six months ago, we're almost able to track their warp emissions at this distance."

"What's the ETA of the _Federation_ to the Gagarin colony to assist Kirk and the ships he has there?"

Flynn pulled up another screen and read the data. He looked up again at the admiral, "even with their advanced drive, they are about sixteen hours away if they max out their engines."

Mendez closed his eyes, he opened them after a quick thought, "Open a channel to the _Federation_ , quickly please." he looked over to the comm officer.

"Aye,sir," Lt. Simpson replied. One minute later as the channel was opened.

" _This is Captain Rodriguez, Admiral_."

"Captain Rodriguez, I need to get to the point. Is there any way you can get to Gagarin quicker?"

" _Well, without damaging the engines, no...but, we can try the new FTL and get there even quicker, almost instantaneously. The downside is that it's not been tested yet. We were about to test it, but the call came from Admiral Nogura to make best speed to Gagarin with our advanced Warp drive._ "

"I'm going to have to ask you to test it, Rod. Kirk has only the _Enterprise_ and the _Decatur_ in front of at least 20 Klingon ships. I don't know how long he can last, even with some of the newer tech they have on board. I'm afraid, it's going to be a bloody fight there."

" _We'll do it Admiral. I'll get my staff on the calculations now. We'll execute the jump in 30 minutes. If we're successful, we'll contact you after we fix the mess at Gagarin. I owe Kirk anyways._ "

"Thanks Captain Rodriguez, Mendez out."

The officers looked around at each other and gave the admiral a quizzical look. It was Flynn who asked the question,"Sir, what do you mean he's got a new FTL drive. Can you explain?"

Mendez looked around and he looked at his staff, "Flynn, Jansen and Yaris, follow me to my office please," As he looked to the comm officer, "Please delete upon my command authorization, that last transmission between me and the _Federation_. Thank you."

The three officers followed Admiral Mendez to his office. Passing the commander at the aide desk, Mendez looked at him, "Commander T'Rel, please hold all calls and initiate security protocol Delta 5 once the doors are shut."

"Aye, sir," the Vulcan officer replied.

Once the doors were shut, Mendez went around to his desk and sat down. The other officers were motioned to sit in chairs at the mini briefing room table in his office.

" _Sir, security protocols are in place._ " T'Rel reported from the intercom.

Mendez got up and began, "So, you're all probably wanting to wonder why the security protocols are in place." Nods all around the table, but none interrupted the admiral. He continued, "About four years ago, thanks to some of the Augment scientists working for Starfleet, a new form of faster than light propulsion system was discovered. This new form of travel did not use Cochrane's warp theory, but technologies were discovered to allow a ship to travel faster than light by moving through or 'jumping' into another dimension. This dimension, or 'hyperspace' as it's known colloquially, is a revolutionary method of space travel. Comparing travel times, it reduces travel between points in the galaxy from weeks to minutes. If we were to travel between here to Earth, it would take minutes instead of weeks. 

"Before you ask, the reasons we haven't implemented it fleet wide is that it would upset the balance of power in both the Beta and Alpha quadrants. The admiralty and a few select members of the ministry of defense felt that showing off this advantage would cause some of the powers to want to attack us for the technology. So, we held it back except for a few key ships, like our dreadnoughts, that have the structure to handle this new drive. Most of the technologies are still experimental, but the drive does work. Some of the navigation problems are still being worked out. That's why the Federation was directed to use their advanced warp drive only.

Mendez finished, "Once the _Federation_ 'jumps' into the Gagarin system, the Klingons will know about it and the 'cat will be out of the bag.' Command wanted to keep its development a secret until it could be safely implemented fleet wide. Questions?"

Flynn looked up and shook his head, "Wow, sir. So, what you're saying is that this new drive obsolesces warp drive?"

Mendez nodded, "Yes, it does, but like you heard, it's experimental and not yet ready for fleet wide deployment. I don't want the Klingons establishing a 'beachhead' as it were inside Federation territory. I have to give Kirk another tool to stop them at Gagarin. I don't want that planet falling to Klingon occupation."

"OK, sir..so, if it gets there, it's more than a match for those Klingon ships?" Flynn continued to ask.

"Yes, it is. It has new offensive and defense weapons systems installed, again thanks to our Augment scientists it can shift the tide of battle in our favor. The ship is just very expensive to build, there's the one now and one in dry dock above Mars that's about 4 months from its shakedown cruise."

Yaris asked,"Are there Marines aboard this ship, sir?"

Mendez nodded, "Yes, it has a specialized Marine Force Reconnaissance unit attached to it. They are specially trained for ship boarding actions and counter boarding tactics. It's a company size of men, if I'm remembering correctly."

"So, gentlemen, if there isn't any more questions, we have a war to win. I need to get back to the command center. Each of you let me know the status of your forces as soon as possible."

A chorus of yes and aye sirs came from the assembled officers. Upon finishing the meeting, all of them left Admiral Mendez office…

\- Space around the Gagarin colony -

As the Klingons bore down on the system, both the _Enterprise_ and _Decatur_ came about and prepared for combat. Facing down over 50 enemy ships wasn't what Kirk was expecting to do when he woke up that morning.

As the red lights dimmed the bridge under red alert conditions, Kirk was sitting his command chair in the center of the bridge. "Status, Mr. Spock."

Without looking up from his scanner, he toggled the main view-screen into a tactical shot of the solar systems with all the ships highlighted. "Sir, the Klingons have crossed the outermost boundary of the system and are preceding towards the colony at high impulse. Estimated time is 10 minutes before reaching the planet."

Kirk nodded, he looked to helm, "Mr. Sulu, place us in front of the approaching fleet. We're going to do our best to take as many of them with us as we can."

"Aye, sir. Moving now." Sulu pivoted the Enterprise to face the approaching Klingon warships.

'Mr. Chekov, bring up the shipboard defensive AI to 'weapons limited' and allow it to scan and identify targets. Prioritize targets accordingly to defensive plan Domino. Link our AI with the _Decatur'_ s AI so fire power is maximized accordingly."

"Yes, sir. Working now." Chekov worked his board.

He hit the intercom, "Mr Scott, guess we're going to test these new warp engines earlier than planned."

" _Aye, sir...these barns will take it..I'm sure of it_."

"Also, Scotty, we're to initiate the new regenerative armor on the _Enterprise_ , any issues with our current systems?"

" _None at the moment, sir. I bettin' it'll make us a harder target to kill, in my opinion._ '"

"Good to hear, Scotty," he looked over to Chekov, "Chekov, engage the ablative armor."

"Ayes, engaging now."

One of the newer technologies discovered since the return of the Augments, a new method of shielding was developed to harden the protection profile of starships. This new ablative armor strengthen the outer hull in addition to the deflector shields already in place. As the armor starting moving across the hull of the _Enterprise_ , it gave the ship a more smoothed out appearance. The intent was to give less of a surface area of the ship as well as deflect incoming phaser and disruptor fire from enemy forces. Power generation for the shielding was negligible and in addition to its protective ability, it actually got harder the more hits it took, so it automatically regenerated upon contact with enemy fire. It's only limitation was that it still relied on internal ship power and if certain plasma relays blew, then the shield was in danger of failing, however, it was the last thing to fail according to the design engineers.

"Sir," Chekov reported, "our first target is acquired, Klingon K'Tinga class cruiser, range one thousand kilometers."

"Mr. Chekov, engage the targeting AI and allow 'weapons free' at all known Klingon targets. Continue with this, ensure that priority of fires are directed against ships headed to the planet.

Another new technology 'discovered' or 'enhanced' by the out of box thinking by the Augments was an artificial intelligent shipboard defense system for starship employment. Using the computing capacity of 23rd technology, these AI's, are able to think exponentially faster than any human or sentient gunner. It had various levels of 'weapons' engagement levels, such as 'weapons hold', 'weapons limited' and 'weapons free.' Utilizing the sensor capabilities of the starship, this AI was able to react much faster and execute firing solutions on enemy targets. 

It still required a sentient to monitor the weapons, but only to 'nudge' them into specific targets if so desired by the Captain, but for the most part, it acted swiftly and deadly against any enemy ship. 

"Aye sir, AI is now weapons free.' Chekov responded.

Spock interrupted, "Sir, the AI is executing...Klingon shields are reduced to 80 percent in that first strike."

Kirk nodded at his report, "Mr. Chekov, 'nudge' the AI to finish that ship, disable its warp drive and then move to the next target."

"Aye, sir"

"Mr. Sulu, come about, let's not let the Klingons separate us and the _Decatur._ "

"Moving now, sir, coming about 325 Mark 3, maximum impulse." Sulu reported. His hands danced over the helm flying the _Enterprise_ gracefully around the Klingons while at the same time keeping up with the more maneuverable _Decatur_.

As both the _Enterprise_ and _Decatur_ fought the space battle above the planet Gagarin, preparation below were being initiated by the colony's militia in preparation for a land invasion. Key targets, such as the colony's fusion power generator, were hardened and guards were reinforced. The Marines attached to the Decatur were stationed planet-side to reinforce the colonies militia land forces.

In the colony's command center, Khan and his colony militia commander, Joachim, monitored the situation above their planet and oversaw the final preparations being made for the defense of the colony.

Khan looked to Joachim, "I don't think Admiral Kirk and Captain Thomas will stop all of them. Two ships against 55, well that's not great odds. A few years back, I noticed that Starfleet was spread too thin around space and didn't have forces to defend it effectively. Even with the insistence of our generals, they have been slow to understand the risk. I hope after this is over, they will start taking external threats a bit more seriously."

Joachim nodded, "I agree, mi lord. Can you blame them, they've been used to peace for so long, they have forgotten what it takes to keep themselves safe."

The speakers broke their silent assessment, "Gagarin control, this is _Decatur_ six actual. I"m afraid five Klingon Birds of Prey broke the line. They are approaching your northern continent making a direct approach to the planet."

"Acknowledged, _Decatur_ six." Ensign Ral responded.

Khan looked over to the operations officer, "Initiate all defensive satellites and take down those Klingon ships, please."

"Yes, sir. Working now." As the small satellites maneuvered around the planet to find targets of the Klingon ships, the on-board computer systems locked onto the five ships inbound to the planet. As the satellites opened up directed phaser fire at the Klingon ships, their positions were discovered by the Klingons. Of the five ships attacking, two of the ships actually made it through the defensive line.

"Sir," he looked at his scanner, "three ships destroyed or disabled, but two ships made it through to the atmosphere. Their course is headed straight for the capital city."

"Let's welcome our Klingon 'guests' Joachim. This time, I do not care about prisoners, understood?" Khan indicated. "I'm afraid this is just the beginning should Kirk and Thomas fail up in space."

"At once, mi lord." Joachim keyed his personal communicator, "Colonel Marquez, we have two Klingon ships approaching the capital city. You are weapons free to shoot them out of the sky."

" _My pleasure, commander._ " Marquez came back. They could hear the smile in his reply.

Around the perimeter of the capital city, the _Decatur_ -based Marines had established a defensive perimeter with its Marine force contingent. Lt Colonel Marquez had arrayed his attached indirect fire weapons to be able to fire at any targets approaching the city. A little known fact was that his indirect fire weapons could be configured to shoot up at air threats in a limited but effective way. In addition to his attached weapons, the drop ships were on station to deal with any airborne threat such as invading space ships. Since the drop ships were more suited for atmospheric flight than the approaching Birds of Prey, they were able to get behind them and get weapons lock on them shooting them out of the sky prior to getting to city.

One Bird of Prey exploded on impact with the surface and the drop ship following it circled it monitoring for life signs. The other Bird of Prey, though disabled by missile fire, performed a hard landing in a nearby field adjacent to the defensive line of Marines at the city's perimeter.

\- On the Ground -

PFC Stansen, from within his defensive position, looked through his enhanced targeting scope on his XM-4A3 ballistic rifle watching the approaching Klingons. The scope tracked the distance and when the number on the HUD displayed 250 meters, he opened fire at the first Klingon.

The ballistic round traveled through the air and impacted through the Klingon armor. As the round entered the body, the projectile expanded and took a large chunk of the Klingon's internal organs and muscle tissue with it as it exited its back. The Klingon died without really knowing what hit him. His compatriots, upon seeing their fellow warrior fall, picked up the pace knowing that they were now in the sights of the humans' weapons.

Across the perimeter, other Marines were zeroing in on their targets by sectors of fire and dropping Klingons as they attempted to rush their line. Crew served weapons, enhanced ballistic machine guns (a modern equivalent of a belt-fed weapon) started brutally reducing the assaulting Klingons numbers. The duranium tipped projectiles easily passed through the Klingon bodies. In a short time, it was a slaughter. All of the Klingons were dead in a matter of minutes and in pieces laying about the field. Reports on the attack filtered up the chain of command that indicated that they were unprepared for the weapons fielded by the Marines. Some of the Klingons attempted to fire their disruptors blindly at the defensive positions, but their weapons' ranges fell short.

\- Above in Space -

The space battle wasn't going well for both the _Enterprise_ and _Decatur_. Both ships, despite being technologically better than the Klingons, still took a tremendous amount of pounding on their shields and structure. Decatur's warp drive was out and its shields were almost depleted. _Enterprise'_ s warp drive was barely holding on, but it's shields were still holding.

Unfortunately, of the 55 Klingon ships that started out, thirty or so remained and were still continuing to attack the Federation ships. About ten more ships slipped by _Enterprise_ and _Decatur_ and headed for the planet for another attack run.

The _Enterprise_ bridge was in disarray and various console were spewing gases or sparks. Some were non-functional, but despite the bridge damage, the bridge crew was able to maintain control of the ship. Mr. Sulu, despite a few cuts to his head, was still maintaining a deadly dance with the Klingons. Moving and dodging disruptor beams as he could and still allowing Chekov to place effective photon torpedoes into Klingon ships.

Mr. Spock rose from his sensor feed, "Sir, ten Klingon Birds of Prey slipped past us and are diving for the planet." he reported

Kirk nodded and turned to Commander Uhura, "Uhura, get a message to the planet that they're about to have more 'guests'"

"On it, sir." she turned back to her comm board and relayed the message…

\- The Planet-

From the ground, the Marines having reconstituted and regrouped from the first attack heard the numerous sonic booms as the new enemy spacecraft appeared over head…

\- TBC -


	6. Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek is not owned by me, nor do I own any of the characters that are used in the story, unless they are my creation. Paramount and CBS own all things Star Trek.

As the Klingon invasion continued in the space and on the ground at the colony Gagarin, Federation forces were starting to feel the effects of the continuous attack by the Klingon forces. Both the _Enterprise_ and the _Decatur_ were just about finished. Constant attacks by the main Klingon forces in space pounded both shields of both of the ships. _Decatur_ was unable to get main power back online...Kirk ordered it back to the colony with the _Enterprise_ covering her.

" _Admiral, I can't leave you…_ " Thomas protested

"Look, Stan...I'm giving you a direct order, retreat. You're in no shape to continue fighting," Kirk countered.

" _But sir,-_ " Thomas continued to protest, Kirk cut him off, "Look, Captain. Please don't make me relieve you of command. I'd…"

"Sir!" Came from Chekov, "a Starfleet ship just appeared off our port bow! It's the _Federation_!"

Mr. Spock confirmed it with his sensors, "Confirmed admiral, it's the _Federation._ "

Kirk looked to Uhura, "Open a channel, Uhura."

"Sir, Captain Rodriguez is hailing us." Uhura reported.

"On screen," the viewscreen changed to a split screen between him and Captain Thomas. Kirk stood up, "Rod! How'd you get here so fast!?"

" _Jim! I mean, Admiral Kirk,_ " he smiled, " _Admiral Mendez said you might need a helping hand. Didn't think you'd last much longer._ "

"Tell Jose, much appreciated. You didn't answer my question, Rod."

" _Uh, we used our new FTL drive...it worked quite well as you can see. We'll take care of the rest of these guys_." Captain Rodriguez finished.

Kirk and Thomas breathed a sigh of relief. Kirk sat down in his command chair and responded, "By all means, Captain. Don't let me get in the way," he smiled.

As the _Federation_ came about from it's arrival point and flew around the Enterprise into the thick of battle, it engaged it's impulse drive to maneuver around the Klingon battleships. Seeing the new enemy ship,the Klingons followed and converged on the _Federation_ , which is what Captain Rodriguez wanted. As the Klingon ships continued to get closer to the dreadnought, all the while allowing its shields to absorb disruptor fire from the enemy ships. One of the newer technologies was the implementation of quantum warhead equipped missiles on board the _Federation_. These missiles, another ingenious contribution of the Augment scientists, contained an antimatter warhead that could phase in between an enemy vessels defensive shields or hull. As the missile discharged its payload, it would spread the explosive yield across the shield or if not, across the hull of a ship resulting in severe damage at the sub-atomic level. As the Klingon ships came within strike range of the missiles, firing tubes spat missiles at everyone. Seeing the slower moving missiles approach their ships, the Klingon gunners attempted to shoot them down thinking what kind of primitive weapons were the humans throwing at them now...although, once free of the missile tubes from the dreadnought, the onboard AI easily avoided the incoming disruptor fire and continued to track its target. Having multiple hits on their shields, the Klingon vessels were soon defenseless and with the resulting senor overload blinded the Klingon sensor operators from seeing the incoming photon torpedos coming right behind the missiles from the _Federation_. With the collapsed shields, there was no defense as the photon torpedos ripped up hulls and damaged ship and after ship. Displaying amazing agility for a ship its size, the Federation weaved in and out of enemy ships firing and attacking any ships in its path. It was a beast against the enemy showing them no mercy. This ship wasn't designed for exploration, it was designed for war and all its power systems right now were geared toward that goal.

The _U.S.S. Federation_ , NCC-2100, was 320 meters in length, 140 meters wide and massed over 280,000 metric tons. It's crew complement was 55 officers, 455 enlisted crewmen, and 80 Marine Force recon officers and enlisted. It's maximum speed (officially) is warp 15, it's cruising speed is warp 8. The ship's weaponry consisted of 10 dual banked Mark IX phaser banks, 8 missile launch tubes on the ventral (bottom) hull, and 4 photon torpedo launchers, 2 in the front, 2 in the aft. In addition to the weapons, it's new shields, were multiphasic and layered. The hull design sported a more advanced ablative armor similar to the _Enterprise_. Additionally, it deployed a holographic decoy projector if needed. On board the Federation, instead of one weapons officer, there were six. Once the captain had ordered weapons free, the six weapons officers were free to target and destroy any ship in their sector. In addition to the sentient operators, an advanced AI system was monitoring shield strength and adjusting firing solutions ensuring no target was missed or the dreadnought was blindsided. Combined with the loss of shields, and the follow on impacts of the torpedos, the Klingon vessels now found themselves adrift and severely damaged. In addition to the kinetic attacks by the _Federation_ 's missiles and photon torpedos, operators on board the dreadnought initiated continuous system attacks or 'hacks' at the Klingon onboard computers. Since the deflector shields on most of the enemy vessels were down, it was a simple matter to 'hack' into their on board systems. Internal systems were now under remote control by the _Federation_. This final action rendered them dead in space and susceptible to further attack by the dreadnought. Of the thirty vessels that had been attacking, all but three of the vessels remained adrift in space. Once the shooting stopped and it was apparent that this invasion was halted for the moment, the _Federation_ ceased it attack and flew back towards the _Enterprise_ and _Decatur._

"Kirk to Rodriguez," Kirk called over the comm

" _Rodriquez, here, sir._ "

"That was pretty amazing, Rod. What's your damage status, if any?"

Captain Rodriguez looked to his XO, and nodded, " _Sir, apart from a few blown plasma relays, we're nominal over here. We're enroute to the_ Decatur _as well to provide relief_."

"Very good, but I can take care of the _Decatur_. The colony needs relief ASAP. Prior to your arrival, about ten Klingon Birds of Prey broke through our lines and headed planetside. Those ships are priority." Kirk finished.

" _Aye, sir. We're enroute now. Let me know what you need, I'll get back here quickly to assist._ "

"Thanks again, Rod. We'll talk soon, Kirk out." He looked to Uhura to close the comm channel.

Kirk keyed the alert status indicator on his chair, "Computer, stand down from Red Alert, and go to Yellow Alert."

" _Working...ship status now Yellow Alert...repeat, ship status now Yellow Alert_."

He looked over to Mr. Spock, "Please initiate damage control and initiate ship-wide repairs. Also, have a repair team ready for the _Decatur_ once we get along side. Also, get someone up here from sickbay to treat our wounded. Fortunately, the bridge took little damage this time.

"Aye, sir." Mr. Spock returned to his science station to carry out the orders.

"Mr. Sulu, best speed to the _Decatur_. I want to come up alongside her."

"Aye, sir, engaging impulse engines now," Sulu responded.

Kirk got up from his command chair and started towards the turbo lift, He looked at Spock, "You have the conn Mr. Spock, I'm going to sickbay to see how bad we got hurt." he didn't wait for a response and entered the lift. As the doors closed behind him, the entire bridge staff was grateful for the lull in battle.

\- Gagarin planetside, outskirts of the Capital City -

With the notification that ten of the Birds of Prey broke through the _Enterprise_ and _Decatur_ line, alert sirens started blaring around the city. Citizens who had no direct defensive position evacuated into underground bunkers. City defenses were brought online and the city defensive shield came online. All of the colonial militia members manned their defensive positions alongside the Federation Marines already in place. The fortified Marines around the city again started scanning their sectors and the Marine drop ships finished their last refuel at their forward aerial refuel point in the northern sector of the city began their combat air patrols above and around the city waiting for the Klingons to arrive.

Lt Colonel Marquez stepped outside his mobile command post or CP on the east side of the city. His CP was situated on a high point overlooking the north and eastern ridges coming into the city. His thinking was that any inbound space ships would cross the equatorial line and come along this ridge. This proved incorrect when all of a sudden, explosions rocked around him from behind and his Marines. Hearing disruptor fire within an atmosphere was distinctive shrieking noise prior after the light emitted by the fire.

He dived to ground in hopes dodging the falling debris. Secondary explosions rocked his world as he looked up and saw them coming in. A single Klingon Bird of Prey was coming in low for a strafing run. Damn it, he thought. He looked to his left and his anti-aircraft weapons were opening up, but making very little damage on the approaching spaceship. He got up from where he was laying, he wasn't going to die laying down on the job he figured, so he went up and rallied the men around him that were not wounded or dead to follow him and start laying down some return fire, although ineffective it may be.

"All Marines, let's do this! Better to die on your feet, than not to!"

As he and other fellow Marines from his command staff started returning fire, both with their XM-4A's and even a heavy phaser rifle someone from the artillery section had, the incoming Bird of Prey continued to fire at their position breaking up dirt and debris in its wake. When all of a sudden, the Bird of Prey exploded in mid-air. As the fireball diminished, a Marine drop ship came right through it after destroying it from behind. The drop ship continued its vector over the CP heading for another target wagging its short wings in a victory wiggle.

Damn, never thought I'd be indebted to those flyboys, oh well. Surprised at his own thoughts.

Since the threat was gone for the moment, he looked around and found his Sergeant Major who was pushing a piece of debris off of him. Thanks to his augmented strength, the sergeant major was able to move larger pieces of debris from him.

"Sergeant Major! Let's get our people taken care of! I want a sitrep ASAP on the remaining forces coming at us."

"Aye, aye, sir! Oh, I mean, yes, sir!" With that the sergeant major turned around and started 'motivating' and getting the remaining Marines to pick up the wounded and get the report for the Colonel before the next attack came.

As the Birds of Prey attacked the colony, the shield held for the most part, but strained the generator. Technicians around the generator struggled to keep it online diverting as much power to the shield hoping the plasma relays wouldn't overload and drop the shield.

In the command center, Khan was overseeing the attack of his planet through various display screens and over hearing the comm channels between his controllers and the emplaced ground forces.

As the Birds of Prey continued to fly within his air space, Khan looked to his his air defense controller, Lieutenant Rollins (another on-loan Starfleet officer) "I am still wondering why those enemy vessels are still flying? Are the planetary defenses not working?"

He looked at his screen, "All systems are functional, but the remaining Birds of Prey...seven, correction, six now... now thanks to the Marine drop ships shooting them out of the sky….are evading are emplaced phaser cannons. The defense satellites are ineffective down towards the surface of the planet."

"Sir, two of the Birds of Prey have landed and have disgorged ground forces headed to the southern perimeter of the city."

"What unit is there?" Khan asked.

"It's Bravo company of the Marines with about fifty of our colonial defenders, milord." he reported.

"Contact time for them?"

"According to reports, they are engaging enemy forces now,"Lt. Rollins said.

Khan rubbed his chin, and thought for a moment, "I'm not overly concerned about the ground forces, I'm confident of the Marines and our defenders to repel that attack, but we're going to need more effective air defenses to prevent these ships from damaging the city with the constant pounding of their disruptors on our shields."

Joachim looked to the minister and nodded, "I agree, sir."

"Nonsense, Joachim," he corrected, "this was a situation that was unanticipated, do not take it hard on yourself for this attack. Both you and I read the intelligence reports, this is how the Klingons fight...brutally." Khan placed a hand on Joachim's shoulder to allay his fears.

"Remember, not all is lost," Khan finished.

Ensign Ral spoke up that moment, "Sir! We have a new Federation starship in orbit. It's the dreadnought, _Federation_ , I believe."

Khan looked up and smiled, "See Joachim, not all is lost. Faith, you must have faith." He looked over to Ensign Ral, "What is its position?"

"Sir, it's entering the atmosphere, uh, wow….didn't think it could do that! It's pursuing the Klingon Birds of Prey drawing them away from the city."

"Excellent news, Ensign. Continue to monitor and let me know when the rest of the enemy ships are destroyed or shot down."

"Yes, sir!" the ensign turned back to his console.

\- Gagarin Atmosphere -

Despite the huge size of the _Federation_ , it was able to fly easily within planetary atmospheres. Designed to be the ultimate weapon for Starfleet and bring a heavy punch to a fight, it was designed with a multitude of technologies enabling it to go and fight just about anywhere. Atmospheric flight, mostly difficult for many Starfleet ships was one of the many abilities of this ship. As it targeted and destroyed the remaining Klingon Birds of Prey, the _Federation_ moved over and above the capital city. Seeing that there were several crashed Birds of Prey on the terrain north of the city, Captain Rodriguez opened a channel to the ground forces.

" _Ground forces commander, come in please. This is_ Federation _six actual, over._ "

"This is Badger six actual, over."

" _Badger six actual, I have finished taking care of the remaining flying hostiles in your AO, but I have noticed several crashed enemy vessels to the north of the city's location. Confirm_."

"Confirm, I'll send squads out to contain. Much appreciated, over. How is a ship that large still flying in the atmosphere?" Lt Colonel Marquez asked.

" _This ship has a lot of tricks up its sleeve, it's just one of many, over._ " Rodriguez replied.

"I noticed. Any further traffic for this channel, over."

" _I have a Marine force itching to do some walking if you need their assistance_." He offered.

" _Federation_ six actual, send your unit to the south side of the city, two enemy ships landed and deployed enemy ground fighters. Wouldn't mind the assist to destroy those targets, how copy?" Marquez replied.

" _Noted, we're on the way to that location._ Federation _six actual out_."

\- Gagarin colony command center -

After the final destruction of the last flying Bird of Prey by the _Federation_ and the last remaining enemy fighters were killed in their failed ground attack, operations shifted to recovery and restitution actions for all forces planetside and in space. As the _Enterprise_ continued to provide recovery assistance to the _Decatur_ , the _Federation_ lifted itself out of the atmosphere and started on a continuous patrol of the system looking for anymore threats. Leaders from all ships and ground commands met in Khan's command center in the capital city for a debriefing and after action review. Fortunately, the attack did not bring any civilian deaths, a few wounded due to explosion after shocks, but no serious or terminal cases. Medical teams from the _Enterprise_ were assisting with any Marine casualties. Ironically, a few Klingons surrendered to the Marines upon seeing their fellow warriors chewed to pieces by the Marine's advanced ballistic weapons,but these Klingons were detained outside the city awaiting transport off planet by another Starfleet vessel enroute to the sector. Casualties for Starfleet weren't too good. Of the 400 crewmembers of the _Decatur,_ some 130 of them were killed and/or injured. The overflow was transferred planetside for additional care. Damage to the ship was extensive, though not designed for continuous attack by 50 plus Klingon ships, it held its own, but suffered critical damage to its warp engine, most of its secondary hull and many of the outer surfaces on the primary hull. It wasn't going to see action for another six months outside of a space dock.

On _Enterprise_ , it was better, but still not good. Of the 450 crewmembers, 30 paid the ultimate price and about 100 or so wounded, but expected to live. Damage to the _Enterprise_ was not as extensive, with its advanced warp drive still functional, but only able to manage about warp 4 at best until Mr. Scott could get it back in shape.

As the commanders came into the room, Admiral Kirk came up to the podium.

"I want to thank everyone for coming so quickly. With repairs and recovery efforts underway, I want to keep this short. I've already sent my report back to Starfleet command with everyone's input detailing the actions here. "First of all, I want us to remember our comrades in arms both in space and on the planet for that perished in stopping this attack. Next, I want to personally thank Captain Rodriguez for his timely appearance to defeat the Klingons. Finally, I'm afraid the news is bad on the home front. It appears the Klingon ambassador was playing us until after this attack. He's closed the Klingon embassy on Earth and has left Federation space.

"Our orders are simple. We are to recover in place and await reinforcements. The _Decatur_ will be towed at the earliest convenience back to Starbase 7. Its crew will accompany it and receive replacements there. It's ground force Marine contingent is temporarily assigned to the sector. Admiral Mendez thought it better to keep the Marines here rather than them leave the sector."

He looked across the audience, "Any questions?"

"Admiral Kirk," Khan asked,"Do you want me to berth the Marines and their ships at my air field for now?"

"If you would, sir. That'd be appreciated. The _Enterprise_ is not structured to take on more than one drop ship at a time in its shuttle bay, so yes. Thank you."

"No problem, sir. Anything we can do, I can provide support here planetside for your forces, just allow my men to help with any future actions." He smiled.

Kirk looked thoughtful, "mmm,...there might be something that could be done. Let me get back to you, sir."

Khan nodded and let the others ask their questions.

"Admiral,"Lt Colonel Marquez asked, "Do you want me planetside or onboard?"

"Planet-side is fine, colonel. I don't think it's necessary at the moment for you to be on the _Enterprise_. In fact, if I understand your doctrine correctly, you'd be better suited to command at the planetside, correct?"

"Correct, sir," Marquez finished.

The briefing ended after a few more questions and Admiral Kirk dismissed everyone. As the commanders starting filing out of the room, Kirk stopped Khan in the room before he left, "Khan, a moment, please. I seem to remember a few of your men are prior commandos, is that correct?"

Khan nodded, "Why, yes of course, Admiral. About twenty. Why do you ask?"

"Please, you can call me, Jim or James. It's about your previous question. I do have something in mind, but I couldn't talk about this in public, can you come aboard the Enterprise this evening for a short meeting? Bring who you need to, but the fewer the better. Say, in about three hours?"

"Of course, I'll be there." Khan nodded. "Until, then good day, James."

"And to you, sir." Kirk walked a few steps away and opened his communicator, "Kirk to _Enterprise_ , come in please."

" _Uhura, here, sir._ "

"One to beam up, please."

" _Acknowledged, stand by, sir._ "


	7. War - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek is not owned by me, nor do I own any of the characters that are used in the story, unless they are my creation. Paramount and CBS own all things Star Trek.

Earth -

On Earth, the situation was grim. A state of emergency had been declared by the Federation president Federation wide and he authorized the call up of the Starfleet reserves. The newly formed Central command - Sol (or COMSOL) placed all ships and combined forces at yellow alert and increased sector patrols of the home worlds. The new Fed Army was given preliminary deployment orders for movement towards the Archanis sector for follow on combat actions. The newest defensive branch for the Federation was going to be put to a test quicker than planners had anticipated.

At an emergency session of the Federation council, the president asked for and received an official declaration of war against the Klingon Empire. There were a few dissenters, but the majority of its members voted for war in order to stop the Klingon aggression. Ironically, Vulcan, who were most in favor of peace agreed to vote in favor of the declaration and put support behind Starfleet and increase starship production in their own planetary shipyards.

All across the Archanis sector, Federation worlds, such as Archanis IV, Donatu V, Capella, Gamma Hydra II and IV, and Sherman's Planet fell to the Klingons as they moved deeper into Federation space. Planetary defensive measures, like those of Gagarin, were not yet as sophisticated, were overwhelmed and destroyed in the initial assaults. Using the attack at Gagarin as an feint, Klingons established a bigger footprint in the sector than Starfleet military planners had anticipated. Already strained by few starships available, Starfleet's fifth fleet was stretched thin across the sector performing holding actions against the Klingons as colonists were evacuated and in some cases defending themselves against Klingon ground forces. Many starships were destroyed and or disabled, but they took quite a bit of the Klingons with them. Many heroic actions were noted that day as Federation forces gave as good as they received. Using many of the newest technologies improved their odds, but the overwhelming number of Klingon vessels eventually got the better of Starfleet.

\- Starbase 7 -

As Admiral Mendez surveyed the sector display screen in his base CIC, he frowned. In spite of the successful defeat of Klingon forces at Gagarin, it wasn't looking good for the rest of the sector. It seemed that the Klingon Empire was throwing everything they had at the Federation.

 _Damn_ , he thought, _it's going to take a miracle to liberate some of these planets back_.

He looked over to his senior controller, Commander Halkins. "Status report, Halkins."

"Sir, as you can see by the display, the Klingons have hit us hard. Reports of hundreds of ships are spread all across strategic targets across the sector. Many of the protectorate worlds fell almost instantly since our presence at those locations is minimal."

"Better news, is that the fifth fleet has stopped them at the Gamma Arigulon system. The lines are now starting to stabilize, but Klingon forces are continuing to probe our lines looking for undefended routes to the Federation core worlds. Many of the new technologies employed have worked better than we thought, but they overwhelmed us with sheer numbers and in most cases, our ships are fighting at a 10 to 1 disadvantage. Reports from ships in contact state that the Klingons seem to be using a newer version of their cloaking device and it's still a challenge for our advanced sensors to find all of the ships. One or two at a time, but whole fleet sized units are another case.

"On the ground, defensive forces, thanks to the training provided to local militia forces and establishment of remote Fed Army posts, have prevented a wholesale slaughter of the local population. Although, Klingon ground forces are no match for Fed Army and Marine garrisons, they have limited munitions and supplies and will soon require relief." he finished.

"Understood,"Mendez said, "Redeploy the _Federation_ from Gagarin to the front lines and see if she can make the Klingons pay."

"Aye, sir, sending the appropriate orders, now," he acknowledged.

\- Above the Gagarin Colony -

Kirk, Spock, Khan, Joachim and Torres were all seated around the conference table going over the final details of the covert action that was being planned. Using the tactical knowledge of Torres combined with the analytical mind and sensor data provided by Mr Spock allowed them to come up with an effective covert mission into Klingon space.

"I must admit, Admiral, that the plan is bold, but very dangerous," He looked to Mr. Torres,"Are you sure you can pull this off, Ramon?"

"Minister, I admit that odds are high, and the chances that we may die there, but the strategic value of dealing a death blow to the Klingon Empire is worth it. Allowing us to send in a small four man team composed of my former Delta boys is more than a match for the Klingons, even if we get discovered. Our skills, as you know, go beyond the tactical into the covert arena."

"Admiral Kirk's plan to destroy or incapacitate their primary energy production facility on their home world's moon of Praxis would shorten this war. In other words, these type of missions are what we were originally trained for in the 20th century," Torres looked at Kirk, "It seems the admiral has been reading up on our basic history."

Kirk smiled, "You got me there, Mr. Torres. I do admit I have a fondness for history, especially military history. In addition to all of the unclassified versions of your capabilities, I was able to find information on your classified abilities and it was astounding. Starfleet has nothing to compare it in any of our force structure."

"Now, all we need is a way to get you there and get Admiral Mendez' blessing for this mission." he finished.

"Would you gentlemen prefer something to eat before heading back to the surface?" he asked.

Khan replied, "Admiral, you offer is generous; however, I'd like to get back to the colony and make the final arrangements should you get approval for this action," He looked around the room, "I do admit, though that the improvements to the Enterprise are very nice indeed since I first stepped foot on it all those years ago."

Kirk nodded, "Yes, it is nice and this new ship has been keeping Mr. Scott very busy, he loves every minute of it," he looked to Mr. Spock, who just merely raised his eyebrow and nodded.

"Well, gentlemen, if I can't convince you to stay and eat, then Mr. Spock here can escort you back to the transporter room, if you'd like?"

Khan nodded, "Excellent, sir. Yes, thank you again for allowing us, "he looked between Joachim and Torres,"to help out. I'm most excited about this." he smiled.

"Thanks again for your time, sir. Please say hello to Marla for me." Kirk said.

"I will admiral, good day," and with that, Mr. Spock walked out of the briefing room escorting Khan and his group towards the transporter room.

As the doors closed to the briefing room door, Kirk sat down and sighed a little relief. He clicked on the comm unit, "Kirk to Bridge."

"Bridge, here, sir." Uhura replied.

"Uhura, can you open me an encrypted channel to Admiral Mendez, please."

"No problem, sir. One moment."

As the _Enterprise_ orbited the colony, it was still docked with the _Decatur_ continuing to gets its warp core back online. Mr. Scott had assessed it and determined it was still workable. A combined force of engineers between the two ships were working to get it restored.

Kirk was in the CIC when Uhura commed in, "Sir, we have incoming hails from Starfleet ships entering the system."

He clicked the comm unit, "Thank you, Uhura, can you patch me through, please?"

" _No problem, sir. It's Captain T'Sarel of the U.S.S._ Speedwell _,_ " Uhura routed the call to the display screen in the CIC changed to a image of Captain T'Sarel. " _Greetings, Admiral Kirk. My task force is here to relieve you in place_."

"Welcome, Captain. When you get into orbit, please have all the captains join me on the Enterprise. I'd like to bring you up to speed on events in this system" he said.

"A _ye, sir. Myself, Captain's Harris, Tokenksys, Shran-drel and Kerns will be there in 15 minutes at current speed._ "

"Perfect, Captain, I'll see you then. Kirk out." he clicked off the comm unit.

Entering the system was a five ship task force that able to be allocated to the Gagarin system due to the ongoing invasion of other systems in the Archanis sector. Admiral Mendez was trying to move pieces to reinforce specific weak points and deny the Klingons freedom of maneuver in and around his sector. These five ships consisted of two Constellation class ships, the _Speedwell_ , NCC-7100 and the _Hathaway_ , NCC-2593, and three destroyers, the _Hannibal_ , NCC-512, the _Charlemagne_ , NCC-530 and the _Eisenhower_ , NCC-534. These ships were to be on patrol in the Gagarin system for the foreseeable future.

\- Archanis Sector -

All across the sector, Federation and Klingon ships continued to battle each over territory. Elements of the fifth fleet, although hard pressed were standing on their own again the Klingons. Acts of bravery were evident in all of the ships' actions as combat as Fed vessels had an almost five to one disadvantage to begin with and some major victories often cost entire ships and their crews.

Not all things were lost, and with the introduction of the dreadnought into the thick of battle, it allowed Starfleet to gain the upper hand in many of the engagements and allow relief of forces in contact. This relief allowed other Starfleet vessels to make on the spot repairs, tend to their wounded and then re-engage the Klingons. Even with the dreadnought, _Federation_ moving along the front lines causing as much damage as it could with its advanced weaponry, the sheer number of Klingon ships were still presenting a large amount of resistance across the sector. Unfortunately, the dreadnought couldn't be in every place at once, even with its new FTL drive and it didn't have infinite resources. Once it shot all of its weapons load, it had to return to Starbase 7 for a reload, fix minor structural damage and rest the crew. Not only was the constant fighting hard on its systems, crews were getting tired and battle fatigued and prone to mistakes.

Significant actions comprised of remaining disabled Starfleet ships ramming Klingons to achieve victory. The cost to personnel and ships were taking a heavy toll on Federation resources, despite the apparent wins. Starfleet ground forces were finding that combating Klingons on occupied worlds were tough as well. Marine drops to the various occupied worlds were met with heavy resistance. Of the other vessels tasked to drop Marine regiments, a few didn't make it planet side. As the Marines landed, Klingon resistance was heavy. Fighting was brutal and deadly as progress was made against the Klingons. Even with the advanced ground weaponry of the Marines, Klingon warriors didn't surrender and fought to their last man. As in space, the lines did stabilize, but the Marines with Fed Army assistance struggled to push the Klingons off each Federation colony world.

\- Starbase 7 -

Admiral Mendez had been up for three days managing the war. His staff was equally overworked looking for ways to break the Klingon battle lines. Progress was relayed on the defensive operations at the front line, but since war is a fluid environment, it required constant updating and continuous monitoring to ensure that nothing was missed. Up to this point, Starfleet was able to keep the Klingons confined to the Archanis sector and no enemy ships had made it to Earth or the other core worlds….yet.

He was in constant communication with COMSOL and especially Admiral Nogura on the progress of his defensive efforts. Mendez lobbied for the other dreadnought, the _U.S.S. Star League_ NCC-2101, to be pushed ahead of schedule out of dry-dock and sent to his sector. Nogura was trying as best as he could overcome the bureaucracy on getting it done. The main problem was crewing it and getting the new FTL drive installed and working. Projected timeline was about two weeks and Mendez didn't think he would have the time, but he had faith that Nogura would make it happen.

On the bright side, Nogura was able to get Mendez the Fed Army reinforcements he needed to liberate the colony worlds. The transports along with Starfleet destroyer escorts were due to arrive at Starbase 7 in two days traveling at maximum warp. Two whole divisions, approximately 20,000 soldiers were inbound. These troops were equipped with the latest and most advanced Infantry and Mobile Artillery weapons instituted with the Augments' improvements. They also represented the latest in augmented strength and reflexes. This was the club that Admiral Mendez need to take back the Archanis sector.

He read over reports of portable Klingon shipyards being moved into place over conquered worlds allowing Klingon ships to repair and refuel themselves. This, added to the fact that the local populations were being subjugated and put into slave labor camps, it looked didn't look like they were going anywhere soon. As the Klingons 'dug' in, and the more time they were allowed to be there, it was going to become harder and harder to get them out of the Archanis sector.

As he looked over the mission request from Admiral Kirk, he nodded and thought that this was a much needed action to try and break the Klingons war effort. Shutting off their main power source for their empire was a bold maneuver, but it offered the possibility of shortening war...maybe. He never could figure out the Klingons much, even with the added insights that the Augments brought to the table and what he knew they could be very unpredictable.

In his CIC, Mendez passed the proposed action around his senior staff and solicited their opinions. "What does everyone think about this? Do you think Kirk's idea has merit?" He looked to each of his staff officers.

Colonel Jansen was the first to reply, "Sir, I think we need to do this. I've read over the historical records of these men that is to be used in the operation and there's a high probability of success, but getting out may be suicidal."

"I agree, sir," General Yaris commented. "The plan is bold...and dangerous, but it could stop the Klingons cold in their war effort. Without a primary source of power for their home world, it may make them stop action here in the sector. It could also make them suicidal and keep fighting harder. It's hard to predict what will happen.I like it!"

Mendez nodded, "All right, I'm giving Kirk the go ahead on this. I'm like you, Glen," looking at Yaris, "I like it. We need something like to hit the Klingons hard."

\- TBC -


	8. War - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek is not owned by me, nor do I own any of the characters that are used in the story, unless they are my creation. Paramount and CBS own all things Star Trek.

Break in the action:

Despite the erroneous belief that Project Chrysalis' genetic program described in Earth historical records was evil, the program produced some of the most advanced genetic advancements this side of the galaxy. It was ironic that scientists on a primitive pre-warp civilization figured out how to tame their genetic code and find a way to improve upon it unlike any other culture in the nearby systems. The main obstacle of the time was due to the power-hungry oligarchs that ruled the world government at the time. The disinformation spread among the population cast human eugenics programs in a bad light due to various ideological and religious-based reasons. These propaganda campaigns sought to cast a negative light on the benefits of human genetic enhancement despite the fact that it offered up a way to cure and eradicate many of the ailments that plagued mankind for millennia to include all the various cancers of that time. This was truly a renaissance of the making and science had finally found the key to fixing long time diseases affecting human civilization. In the course of time since Khan and his fellow human Augments were brought into Federation society, medical science experienced a golden era of advancements that out-paced the last 300 years on Earth. Since Augment scientists were among Khan's sleeper crew, they were able to use their advanced intelligence to jump-start many of these new scientific discoveries. Much of what was considered 'magical' was or is now proven. Coupled with advanced Federation technology, science made leaps and bounds never before heard of. Of the many advancements that were introduced was the ability to increase or 'augment' a normal human to similar physical improvements as an Augment. Based on what Khan indicated in the first of his interviews with Fed officials, he and his companion scientists did actually bring a method to achieve this result. With the use of 23rd-century technology, it became easier to implement. Since advances in gene splicing were developed for breeding plant life on harsh planetary biospheres, the Augment scientists simply adapted these techniques to normal humans. A positive benefit of all the augmentation programs below was that the augmentation was passed down to descendants and ensured that diseases affecting humans would not be present in future generations. As with any type of new science or technology, first attempts usually are not always successful.

In the first two years of genetic augmentation on normal humans, there were negative results that resulted in serious deformities, and sometimes even death. Despite these risks, many normal humans volunteered for these earlier test trials to become 'augmented.' These first 'augmentations' promoted disease eradication and life longevity. The goal is that the host would be 'hardened' against disease and also have the ability to pass it down to future generations. Eventually, through numerous tests and trials, success was achieved as the first augmented normal human came away from the procedure in complete health within three years of program initiation. This augmentation program is still available to all Federation human citizens.

A second or concurrent augmentation program instituted was designed to study and then implement a way to apply the Augmented strength to the security forces of Starfleet. As in the first program, many of the first volunteers experienced problems and some even died despite being told the risk. Since strength augmentation was simpler than the first type of augmentation to eradicate, the program experienced fewer setbacks. This Augmentation grew in favor among the Starfleet security forces as a force enhancer to the point that newly commissioned ensigns out of Starfleet Academy, if medically qualified, were offered this option prior to shipboard assignment.

The third program in addition to the previous two was the 'complete' augmentation of a normal human to an Augment baseline. Despite the appearance of such a formidable task, many volunteers came forward. Like with two other augmentation programs, there were setbacks, but eventually after five years of experimental trials succeeded in bringing a normal human up to the baseline Augmentee. These successes shaped who would constitute who would be members of this new Starfleet Marine Corps component. Bolstered by an effective PR campaign across the Federation, more and more humans sought out the Marines. The screening process ensured that the human could take the augmentation, but if the person couldn't then they were a candidate for the first type of augmentation and advised to join Starfleet if they so desired. If the Marines were to be an elite fighting force, there had to be a certain selection process for the best that could be developed.

With help from the Augment generals, the establishment of this new component started the new defensive doctrine that Starfleet hoped to implement within a five-year time span. Over the years, as with any new program, processes were streamlined and perfected that by the sixth year, the success rate topped out at 97% for normal humans to become 'augmented.' The admirals and generals in the joint staff were pleased that humans are now better than ever in Earth's history 'equipped' to deal with extant threat alien species. To ensure that these new Augments were not abused, Starfleet instituted strict policies surrounding the use and employment of 'augmented' humans to ensure the public understood their single function to the Federation: defense only. Many of these policies were a way to placate the more peaceful member worlds of the Federation Council. As with any new government policy, these policies were always subject to review and modification, but for the time being, the 'defensive only' doctrine worked for the Federation.

\- Back to the Action - Donatu V Invasion -

Since First Contact, the Donatu solar system had always been a system that was contested between the Federation and Klingon Empire. As the new Fed Army got into position to invade the planet Donatu V, the deployment ships were escorted into the system by the twenty ships assigned to that sector.

Led by the _U.S.S. Excelsior_ , the Federation carriers, _Thor,_ and _Hercules_ of which the 1st Division – Mechanized was on board ready to deploy their forces, moved in behind the Starfleet attack fleet. It was on here in the Donatu system, specifically, the fifth planet, the Klingons had established a semi-permanent garrison and it was number on the priority list to remove.

Getting the Klingons out of the Donatu system was going to be tough, but necessary to begin the process of re-taking Federation worlds in this sector. "All ships, prepare to engage the Klingons," Commodore Ler'z commanded.

Across the fleet, ship captains responded their confirmation.

In order to drop the Army, Starfleet had to break through the Klingon lines. It was going to be basically a brute force attack straight into the swarm of Birds of Prey, K'Tinga and D-7 battle cruisers. Coming towards the Fed ships, the sensor operators aboard the Federation starships reported 30 vessels approaching.

"Mr. Johns," Commodore Ler'z ordered his helmsman, "prepare to come about and engage enemy ships. I want to punch a hole right there, "he pointed to a plot on the tactical display, "and get our soldiers to the ground."

"Aye, sir," he responded as he kicked the _Excelsior_ into high impulse and shortened the distance between them and the Klingons.

Ler'z looked over to his weapons officer, Mr. Stab, "I want a full spread of photon torpedoes, and phasers on the large ships first. I need them damaged and I need it quickly. Our battleships and destroyers will occupy the Birds of Prey."

"Aye, sir," he said under the red glow of the Red Alert status of the bridge.

The _Excelsior_ was one of the ships upgraded with the newer warp drive thanks to the efforts of the Augment scientists. Using their unique way of seeing things, improvements in the efficiency of the warp drive was discovered and implemented on about twenty percent of the ships fleet wide. Coming with this advancement, other upgrades of its systems naturally followed. Increased power to defensive shields, improved phaser targeting arrays, improved photon torpedo yields was among the most noticeable benefits. Even the centuries-old impulse drive was improved for increased speed at sub-light speeds. Using this new advantage, the _Excelsior_ and many of the battleships were weaving in and around the enemy vessels. Damaging shots were exchanged, and for the most part, the _Excelsior_ was making headway. As the _Excelsior_ was about to finish off a K'Tinga battle cruiser, a lucky shot from a Bird of Prey hit its ventral shields and overloaded them. Following the shot, the Bird of Prey lobbed a torpedo right behind and damaged the hull on the ship. This caused the ship to abruptly stop its attack on the other ship.

The explosion caught the bridge crew unaware and threw everyone to the floor and disrupted artificial gravity in the area. As some of the bridge crew floated above their seats, (the weapons, helm, and navigator were buckled in at their stations), explosions and the lights dimmed momentarily.

Commodore Ler'z hit his comm on his chair from above, "Damage report, all stations." He looked at Stab, "Get those shields up and target that Bird of Prey. How'd he get by our sensors?" He looked over to the first officer, Commander Rylos.

Stab replied, "Aye, sir, working now. Seems to be a power drain at that section of the ship. Firing now at target."

Rylos replied, "Unknown, sir. It's quite possible that the ship took advantage of the background explosions and momentarily cloaked and got past our sensors. Compensating now for that variance, sir."

"Good work, everyone. Mr. Rylos, what's the casualty count?"

Rylos read over the report coming from Sickbay…. "Sir, sickbay has reported that we have ten killed, fifteen wounded with two in critical surgery right now. Mostly from the sections where the hit occurred. DC teams are continuing to assess and report."

The engineering officer came over the comm, " _Commodore, we have damage to the ventral hull, but emergency containment shields are active. Shields are being modified to cover that weakness. Main power is still nominal, but the ship won't take another hit at that location without suffering significant damage to the vessel. Somehow they found our weak area._ "

"Thanks, Mr. Rohrbach. Just get us to Donatu V. We have to get the carriers through."

" _Aye sir, we'll keep it together down here. Rohrbach out._ " From across the bridge, Stab reported, "Target destroyed, sir. Continuing to fire on the main target."

"Good job, Stab. Let's move it, people. I have a date on Donatu V and I don't want to be late," he smiled.

As the battle continued on, Starfleet pounded the Klingons hard. Of the fifteen ships that started out for Starfleet, eight of the ships finally broke through the Klingon lines. Two of the ships, destroyers were destroyed by the Klingons, the rest were damaged unable to fight but were still able to keep the Klingons busy. The surviving ships kept the Klingons from attacking the cruisers with the Fed Army on board. Somehow they knew what was happening, and they were trying to prevent the Federation from getting to Donatu V.

With the carriers right on their 'ass', the _Excelsior_ along with three other battleships headed at high impulse towards the planet accomplishing Phase 1 of this operation. Their objective was to keep the Klingons busy in space while the carriers dropped their invasion force. Phase 2 of the operation required the newly formed Fed Army to seize and take back the planet from Klingon ground forces.

\- High Orbit - Donatu V -

As the super-carriers, _U.S.S. Heracles_ and _U.S.S. Thor_ approached Donatu V, final system preparations were made to drop the entire 1st Army Division. Captain Strickland of the _Thor_ , in coordination with his counterpart, Captain Theron on the _Hercules_ , cross-loaded the division to ensure enough forces made it to the ground. Command of the division fell to one of the Augment Generals, Lt. General Taylor. This division was his design from the ground up. He filled its ranks, equipped and trained it to perfection.

Using ages old doctrine, he used the technology of today and the best of what he could to make it a great example of what an army division could do regardless of the era in which it was. He was currently on the _Thor_ awaiting the drop signal. Knowing that it was a rough ride into the system with the Klingon resistance, he was eager to get his soldiers dirt side.

The general, like all the other soldiers beside him, was strapped into their drop ships awaiting the 'green' light. Passing the time by reviewing some last minute intelligence about the opposing forces and the possible types of terrain his division was going to face, his face projected a calm demeanor as he read the text on the combat tricorder. He was outfitted in the latest ballistic armor, communications gear and an XM-4A rifle, he was almost indistinguishable from the others in the row of troops.

A Starfleet crew chief walked down the aisle towards his seat and got his attention. "Sir, here's the latest intel from the bridge scanners," as he handed him a memory chip for his combat tricorder.

Taylor took it and thanked him, "please have this information sent to all my brigade commanders, petty officer." As he reviewed it, he noted that Klingon forces were around the main centers of populations and there was evidence of particle cannon emplacements already on the ground. The only signs of vessels appeared to be their smaller Birds of Prey parked in various landing areas around the city.

Nodding, the crew chief replied, "No problem, sir. Also, we're 5.6 minutes from the drop window." "Good, let's get this show on the road," he smiled to the crew chief. "Aye, sir," he replied as he walked back to his jump seat in preparation for landing. In addition to the crew chief, the dropship was equipped with everything the Marine version had but was an earlier version. With the two pilots, it had two gunners (not yet positioned until within the atmosphere) on port and starboard mountings for close air support during landings. These side weapons were the 23rd-century equivalent of its historical ancestor the .50 caliber machine gun. Upgraded with modern technology and its projectiles composed of duranium, it was a beast and could take down any sentient life form and severely damage modern duranium-made structures. In addition to the machine guns, it was equipped with air to ground and air to air missiles and photon torpedos but didn't have the agile maneuverability like that of its Marine version. These ships were designed to get the troops to the ground fast and provide what support it could afterward, but not designed for long term air to air engagements. Egress out of these ships was through a rear ramp that could extend past the ship if needed based on the terrain below.

As the _Thor_ and _Zeus_ positioned themselves for their drop several Klingon Birds of Prey attempted to attack the ships. Unfortunately for the Klingons, the super-carriers were not without any type of defenses. Photon torpedo spreads from both ships destroyed the attacking Klingons.

Seeing a break in the attack, and keeping to the schedule, Captain Stickland maneuvered his ship into drop position. " _Thor_ six actual to _Excelsior_ six actual," he comm'd Ler'z, "Executing Operation Thor's Hammer, now."

"Thor _six actual, confirm_ ," Commodore Ler'z replied over the communicator. " _Space forces will continue to keep opposing assets engaged. Good luck!_ "

\- Donatu V -

As the Thor delivered its entire payload of drop ships, it moved out of the way to make a hole for the Hercules. Once the drop ships landed, thousands of Fed Army soldiers took up temporary positions as units assembled and finished comm checks. Not waiting for long, subordinate units were given pre-orders to move to their individual objectives once they all accounted for. Down to the company level, about a 300 man unit, execution of pre-arranged movements commenced as they approached the Klingon front lines. Even though Klingons were known throughout the galaxy for being fearsome warriors, their ground tactics were mediocre. They preferred the mad rush against enemy forces without regard for evasive maneuvers wielding disruptors and bladed weapons were primitive compared to an actual combined arms force. Well, since the Klingons were not organized like the humans all the way down to a four-man team, this made for any engagement go the human attackers. As the Klingons approached in mass towards the human soldiers, the element in contact immediately laid down suppressing fire while elements behind the lead element (such as a trailing squad) merely shift their travel to either the left or right depending on the terrain and hit the Klingons from the applicable flank with their weapons. Now, some Klingons did manage to engage the human soldiers with their disruptors and did cause casualties, but the rate of fire for the ballistic weapons out-matched any of the disruptor or energy-based weapons.

Another doctrine brought out of retirement and improved with 23rd-century technology was ground-based Artillery. Instead of projectiles, modified photon torpedoes were miniaturized and shot out of motorized canons. These mechanized canons were all-terrain capable vehicles that could go anywhere planetside and reach targets up to 20 kilometers away accurately. Outfitted with modern sensors and communication tie-in with Infantry forces, it was a lethal force multiplier against dug in ground targets. 1st Army Mechanized Artillery units moved against Klingon force structures as they were found and destroyed them. Care was taken not to hit civilian structures in these attacks. Fortunately for Federation forces, the Klingons were prone to leave the buildings and charge across open fields to attack. This simplified the efforts of the Feds by targeting these 'troops in the open' thus minimizing collateral damage. Main targets for the 1st Army was the landed Klingon Birds of Prey in and around the city. They were pressed for speed to get to these targets and destroy them. Forward Infantry units scouting ahead, once they found enemy vessels called in the coordinates and fed these back to any one of the many Artillery batteries for fire missions.

\- Starbase 7 -

After many days of constant monitoring, Admiral Mendez finally took a break and got some sleep leaving General Jansen in charge of running the sector battle. Both he and Colonel Flynn who were both 'augmented' and could stay awake for days if necessary. This helped Mendez to take a much needed six hours of sleep.

The on-duty comm controller, Ensign Wilkins, who replaced Lt. Simpson about five hours ago, reported, "Sirs, just received the signal that _Enterprise_ has crossed the border into Klingon space for _Operation Pin Prick_."

General Jansen acknowledged the report and looked over to the operations officer, Commander Flynn, "Commander, do we have any ships available for back up for Kirk should he need them?"

Flynn looked at his monitor, "Since the space above the Gagarin colony is still free of hostile forces, the ships in that sector have reported no enemy contacts at this time."

Jansen looked over to Yaris, "What do you think, I know Kirk personally, and he's one of Starfleet's best starship captains, but even he may need help."

"Agreed. He's going to need some type of help."

Flynn looked back to Wilkins, "Son, contact the captain of the _Hathaway_ , prepare to send new tasking orders."

"Aye, sir."


	9. War - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek is not owned by me, nor do I own any of the characters that are used in the story, unless they are my creation. Paramount and CBS own all things Star Trek.

\- Azure Nebula -

As the _Enterprise_ approached the nebula under cloak, all systems were at a state of Red Alert. At his station, Mr. Spock continued to scan the surrounding area for any enemy vessels.

"Sir, scans still show negative for any vessels within a 100,000-kilometer area."

"Good, Mr. Spock. Let's begin," he looked at Torres who was standing on the far side of the bridge watching the main viewer. "Mr. Torres, is your team ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Let's get in position. We're going to get your team into Klingon space as close as we can to the moon. Mr. Sulu, execute course 134 Mark 4, ahead Warp factor 5. Engage cloaking field."

"Aye, sir. Engaging now."

A few hours later the _Enterprise_ approached the Klingon home system. Mr. Torres and his five-man team were dressed and ready for their insertion. Inside the shuttle bay, the prepped armored shuttle was also state of the art with weapons and a miniature cloaking device. Its cruising speed was Warp 2 but could be coaxed to Warp 4 in an emergency. It was big enough to transport a 10-man team minus the pilot and weapons officer. As the final checks were made by the shuttle crew, Torres and his men lined up for a final inspection. Among them were original members of what was called the U.S. Army Delta Force from the 20th-century. These men had seen death and destruction on levels un-imagined by anyone on the _Enterprise_ crew. Their various skills ranged from specializing in direct action and reconnaissance and surveillance to penetrating enemy lines unseen, watching enemy positions, and sniper operations. These were some of the deadliest warriors to ever be produced. Not all of them were here since the joint staff didn't want all of them used in this mission. On a classified level unknown to the public, a small Delta training camp was being set up on the aforementioned Gagarin colony and the joint staff wanted more of these warriors in the future.

Admiral Kirk, Commander Giotto and Major Tomlinson were in the bay seeing the team off. "Mr. Torres, good luck to you and team. I don't have to say that this mission is dangerous, right?"

Torres smiled, "No sir, you don't. From our perspective, it's one of the simpler ones I've planned. With this technology, though, it does make things a bit easier."

"Anyways, I wish you luck." He, Major Tomlinson and Giotto shook their hands and preceded to head to the observation deck in the shuttle bay. for the launch.

As Torres gather up his crew, he looked at each of them, knowing that some or all of them may not make it back. At least they were able to find another cause to fight for. Of the members of the team, he picked some of his former teammates and other Delta operators that he had known in the past but never worked for him.

The team consisted of Marc Solandro, a member of Delta for some time, his specialty was weapons and he was in heaven with these new Federation phasers to play with. However, for this operation, he carried his modified ballistic sniper weapon that had been upgraded with the latest technology and alloys that this century could provide.

Jules Aregano, another former Delta boy, was the EOD expert. His job most of all was to deploy and detonate the small antimatter device during the mission. Another lover of weaponry, he was practically overjoyed at the new 'toys' he was shown upon arrival in the 23rd-century.

Tom Salinger, another Delta member, was the team medic and was practically enamored by the new technology to which he was exposed. He carried the most advanced medical items he could fit in his pack thanks to Dr. McCoy.

Derrick Halliwell, not a Delta boy, but a former U.S. Navy Seal who ironically found his way onto Khan's ship prior to its launch. Faced with death or exile since he was an Augment, he chose exile hoping to find another place to live.

The final member of the team was Jorge Ortiz, a former member of Delta that was also a weapons expert that loved to play with as much of the new technology as he could lay his hands on. He was more than excited to be a part of a hard mission again. In fact, he was getting bored as of late and was looking for action of any kind.

"Let's go, gentlemen. I'd like to get back to the colony and have a nice fresh brew," he smiled.

As the team strapped in, Torres came up to Jules and asked, "Are you sure you can work this thing?" Looking at the small cobalt nuclear device in the middle of the shuttle. It was small enough to be put in a man-pack, but too heavy for normal humans to carry.

"Sure, no problem. The tech is very basic, well from a 23rd-century perspective, anyway. It's light enough for one of 'us' to carry, but it's a two-man lift without anti-gravs for normal humans. It can be remotely detonated and it has its own cloaking device. Even if the Klingons discover it and try to disarm it, it automatically detonates at any type of first attempt. I'm impressed."

Torres nodded and smiled, "OK, you're the bomb guy." He slapped his shoulder as he sat down across from him in the shuttle.

As the _Enterprise_ slipped into the Kronos system, it moved into a position behind one of the gas giants in the outer system. Using the electromagnetic field of the gas giant to hide in, the _Enterprise_ momentarily decloaked and launched the cloaked shuttle. Once clear of the shuttle bay, the _Enterprise_ re-cloaked and rigged for silent operations. Now, in the vacuum of space, there is no sound; however, the Enterprise did power down as many non-essential systems to reduce any of its electronic emissions and remain hidden. Cloaking fields were not perfect and their was always the chance of discovery.

\- _Enterprise_ Bridge -

Having returned from the shuttle bay with Commander Giotto and Major Tomlinson, Kirk walked past the center seat and headed to the CIC looking at Mr. Spock, "Mr. Spock, please join us." He looked over to Uhura, "Uhura, please inform Mr. Scott to report to the CIC."

"Aye, sir," she said as turned to her comm station. Spock followed Kirk into the CIC.

As the senior officers got settled around the tactical display in the center of the room, the doors opened up a few minutes later and Mr. Scott came in, "reporting as ordered, sir."

Kirk waved him to the other side of the table, "Join us, Scotty."

As Kirk looked around the table to his senior officers, he started, "Gentlemen, I have the utmost confidence in Mr. Torres and his team, but I want a backup plan devised ASAP. I don't want them sacrificing their lives needlessly. I know that they are very capable at what they do, but combat regardless of the century is always full of unknown variables. I know that we agreed not to place a large footprint of troops on the ground on Kronos for this mission, but I'd feel more confident if we get could get a squad of Marines in there to help with the extraction once they set their device."

"Major Tomlinson, prepare a team of your best and get them combat ready in 10 minutes. I want to be able to deploy without delay."

The Major went over to the comm board in the CIC and relayed the appropriate orders to his senior non-commissioned officer.

Kirk looked to Scotty, "Can you find a way for modify or quickly modify a drop ship for some type of stealth?"

"Aye...I think I can quickly modify the on-board shields a bit to mimic some of the effects of our ship cloaking field. It won't be perfect, but it should work for a little while."

"Good, then let's get to it. We don't have much time," Kirk looked to the CIC chronometer, "The team will be in position in about 30 minutes with an expected detonation time of +20 minutes after that." He looked to Tomlinson, "What's your status, major?"

"Sir, I have a team already prepped and moving to the shuttle bay now. I have two medics and heavy weapons squad with the load out. We're going to use the new portable cloaking armor, see if it's as good as it is claimed to be."

"All right, gentlemen, let's do this. I'll move the _Enterprise_ as close as I can without being detected by Kronos' planetary sensors and the system wide patrols. This will be close, but like everyone knows, 'I don't believe in a no-win scenario.'"

\- Praxis Moon (circling the Klingon Homeworld of Kronos) -

The cloaked shuttle slipped into the night side of the moon headed for the main power facility. Fortunately, the moon had a class L atmosphere which was barely supportable for humanoids without special equipment, like additional oxygen masks. Pressure on the moon was sustainable without environmental suits and for an Augment, the atmosphere was barely a consideration since they had a superior ability to process low levels of oxygen.

Parking the shuttle approximately two kilometers from the power facility, the operators got up and prepared to move out. Choosing a night time insertion method allowed Torres' team to make their way covertly into the facility.

Moving at a slow run, the Augments covered the distance to the facility in less than ten minutes. Barely winded, each of them took up covered positions scanning their sectors with their weapons. All were wearing a prototype personal cloaking device embedded in their body armor. This allowed them to move about the terrain and approach the facility virtually undetected.

Torres whispered in his mike, "Sector report."

Ortiz was the first, "I see two targets in the northwest tower. Unknown sensor capabilities. No heavy weapons. Targets 'marked.'" He was looking for targets in his enhanced sniper scope marking targets on a combat tricorder inside his backpack. Another nice tech that was developed was a targeting system that 'remembered' and tagged targets for future actions. Once tagged by the computer, it 'remembered' where the targets were and the shooter could come back and take out the targets in a specific order.

Halliwell said, "The main entrance is secured, but my scanners are only able to penetrate 3 meters beyond with the low-level force shield in place. I'm reading three targets behind the fortification, but obviously there could be more. The scanners are running the freqs on the shield now, I should be able to see further into the compound another 2 minutes."

Salinger said, "southwest tower is manned, targets 'marked.'"

Torres looked to Jules, once the force field freqs were identified, another new feature of their personal systems was a phase discriminator that allowed for passage through the shield. This was very handy in circumventing planetside force shields.

Based on various intel sources, the team had been provided a detailed map of the facility. The objective of the team was to get the cobalt nuclear bomb near the main power generator. The explosive force, coupled with the antimatter being produced here would decimate the entire moon, if not destroy the planetoid. There was 30 minute delay to allow the team to escape, but that was cutting it close even with their enhanced strength and endurance. This location would mask any evidence of outright tampering and should divert attention away from the Federation should the team not be discovered. Fortunately, the electronic alarms and locks were able to be circumvented with the advanced technology being used by the team. The downside of the operation was that Klingon warrior strength was unknown in and around the facility casting a high risk factor in the mission. Torres shrugged it off, claiming that any targets could be easily neutralized based on the sparring with the captured Klingon warriors shown that a human Augment easily outmatched them.

Disabling the main gate force field, Torres motioned for the team to move forward and into the facility. Under cover of the man-portable cloaks, they slipped in between roving Klingon patrols and moved toward their objectives. In addition to the cloaks, each member wore an form of high tech night vision goggles that allowed them visuals of themselves and allowed for them to move by silent hand and arm signals. Minimizing voice commands ensured that detection would not be easy for the Klingons.

Using a bounding over watch method of movement into the compound within the gates, Torres and Jules moved forward as Salinger and Aregano provided over watch. They stopped at the main building and Jules pulled out his combat tricorder and initiated the electronic lock pick on the door. Silently, both men entered the building while the remaining team provided security at their over watch positions.

Ortiz stayed outside the gate to provide extraction coverage on the way out. He continued to scan his sector 'marking' targets as they came within the range of his targeting sensor.

Inside the facility, both Torres and Ortiz were slow jogging (despite the heavy gear) and avoiding Klingon technicians and guards to their objective site. Placement of the bomb was key to ensuring maximum damage potential. Realistically, they could have placed the device inside the front gate, but planners wanted to make sure that the production facility was actually destroyed, not just merely damaged. So, the idea was to place it inside and make the most of the destructive potential of the bomb as possible.

As they rounded a corner hallway into the main control facility, an explosion spat debris above their heads...ducking and keeping low, Torres moved faster down the hallway towards the control room.

"Guess we've been discovered. Don't know how, but they're onto us." Him and Jules kept moving and picked up the speed.

Jules was right behind him despite the heavy device. "Torres, we're here!" As they moved into the control room. Unfortunately, there were several Klingons around. Torres went up behind several of them and snapped their necks, killing them instantly. As he was taking out his fifth Klingon, he said, "All Clear, let's get this setup and get out of here."

As disruptor fire was poured over their heads from outside of the room, Jules worked fast to initialize the device. Fortunately, for the team, all they had to do was set it and turn on one switch and the timer began. There was no fail-safe on this device despite the inherent danger.

"It's done, time to go!" Jules responded.

Since their discovery, the over watch team members were eliminating targets outside in the compound in preparation for the extraction of the inside team. Klingons were running around confused trying to find the source of the attack. Explosions caused by the aimed fire into identified of the over watch team caused further confusion enabling the Augments to control the pace of battle.

"... _.on our way…_ " Came the comm from Torres, " _...ETA 5 minutes…...w copy?_ "

Salinger responded, "Roger, the avenue is prepped. Continue along your entry path...we'll cover you…"

Unknown to the team, Klingon reinforcements had arrived as part of their quick reaction force to the facility. Coming from the rear of the emplaced over watch members caused them to be cut off from their escape route. Salinger's combat tricorder pinged for his attention. He and Halliwell took a quick scan of the approaching Klingons...about forty to fifty strong were approaching, some with heavy disruptor cannons...

"Lead one, we have enemy hostiles coming from our six...it's going to be one hell of a fight back to the shuttle…"

" _Copy that,_ " Torres came back, "W _e're almost to the front gate, had a few 'close encounters', but we're on our way to your position in 3 minutes._ "

As the team linked up, they refocusing their efforts to get back to the shuttle, secondary explosions continued as part of the diversionary tactics of the team. Klingons in the facility were still struggling to find the enemy attackers. Torres ordered his men into a hasty ambush for the incoming Klingon QRF…

"OK, this is going to be close, mark your targets, we're not going to get a second chance to get out of here...I want precise targeting of all enemy assets," He looked to Halliwell, "Can you remote start the shuttle and get it here?"

"No problem, boss, on it!" he fingers flew over his combat tricorder inputting the commands necessary to bring the shuttle. "It's on the way, now..about six minutes."

Torres just shook his head, _this is going to be close_ , he thought.

Even as he was thinking this, explosions began chewing up dirt around him and his team. The Klingon QRF team had somehow found where the team was approximately, but the individual cloaks were still preventing an exact location. The Klingons were firing blind in hopes of hitting one of the humans.

"Argh!..."cried Ortiz, "friggin' Klingons got me in the arm." Despite the pain, he continued to fight on picking out targets.

As the fight continued, the Klingons closed the distance to the team. They were taking loss after loss, but it seemed more Klingons just kept coming, right over their own dead.

As they drew closer, Torres made a decision seeing that the shuttle may not make it to their position in time. "OK, gentlemen, prepare to go hand to hand...we'll take as many of them with us." He looked to Jules, "What's the time left on the detonator?"

As Jules blew the head away on an approaching Klingon, he paused to look down at his wrist chronometer, "15 minutes, boss."

"OK, that's our goal. Let's make them pay!" He pulled out his bladed weapon as the other team members brought out theirs.

As they were about to engage the Klingons, all of sudden, the deafening roar of a machine gun was heard overhead. All around them, Klingon warriors started splitting in half with the well-placed fire of the drop ship door gunners. Torres looked up to see a Federation drop ship hovering nearby placing automatic fire into the mass of Klingons. In about 30 seconds, piles of Klingon bodies were stacked high on the ground around the Delta team. The ship moved over to where the team was and rotated its rear cargo ramp towards them already extended. As the ship moved closer to the ground, a small Marine heavy weapons squad hopped off the ramp to provide security for the team. Major Tomlinson, also clad in heavy armor ran over to Torres, "The admiral figured you might need a 'hand,'" he smiled as he shook his hand. "Let's go...we've been monitoring your situation, we need to get as far as away as possible."

As the last of the Delta team and security detail got back on the drop ship, it headed at high impulse out of the atmosphere. Tomlinson made a call to Enterprise, " _Enterprise_ , this Axe six actual, we have the package, how copy over?"

" _Axe six_ ," came Uhura's voice came back, " _Acknowledged. You are clear to dock._ Enterprise _is at the rendezvous coordinates._ "

"Roger that _Enterprise_ , we're enroute now, we have the team secured," the major replied. "Axe six actual, out."

Tomlinson opened the intercom on the drop ship, "Everyone buckle down, the explosive shock wave will be immense. According to Mr. Spock, this will cause a tremendous shock wave system wide." Around him, the Marines and Delta team were ensuring they were secured into their seats. He checked his chronometer, as did Jules, "We have about two minutes to detonation."

\- _Enterprise_ Bridge -

Kirk looked over to Mr. Spock, "Status Mr. Spock?"

"Two minutes until detonation, sir. The drop ship is approaching fast, but I'm afraid they may not make it."

"Mr. Sulu, close the distance and prepare a tractor beam."

"Aye, sir...closing now. Tractor control is standing ready."

"Detonation in 1 minute 30 seconds," Spock reported from the science station.

Kirk, "Let's push her, we don't have the time." Mr. Sulu pushed the impulse engines to the limit.

A voice came over the intercom speakers, " _Engineering to bridge, what are you doing to my wee barns?_!" Scotty said.

Kirk smiled, "Trying to rescue our team Scotty...a few more minutes..will she hold together?"

" _Aye, but it's not going to be a pretty sight,_ " the sadness coming through over the intercom.

"Noted, Mr. Scott. I'll try not to break her. No promises, though."

Mr. Spock, "Sir, we are now within range of the drop ship."

"Mr. Sulu, tractor the ship and get us out of range, maximum distance!" Kirk ordered

As Mr. Sulu grabbed the drop ship with the tractor and simultaneously reversed course and headed away from Praxis, Mr. Spock continued the countdown. "...39, 38, 37, 36, 35…" Kirk interrupted him, "No need Mr. Spock, just give us a 10 second warning please."

\- Detonation Time -

As both ships continued to move away from the moon, the explosion caused a tremendous shock wave spanning the entire system. The effects of the blast created a massive crater on the moon's surface and a huge shock wave spread across the entire sector and even into subspace. Sensors at Starbase 7 and most every ship in the nearby area noticed the event. At the very last second, _Enterprise_ was able to get the Marine drop ship within its shields and protect it from the majority of the wave. Kirk also mitigated some of the potential damage to both ships by pointing the ship into the wave; sort of 'surfing' it to allow the wave to move over and around the ship. Fortunately, most ship systems were undamaged, except the cloaking field and warp drive and now they were now a visible target to the Klingons.

Taking a minute after the shock wave passed by, the _Enterprise_ pulled the drop ship into the shuttle bay. Medical teams were sent to the bay to check on any casualties from the mission. Still at red alert, Kirk ordered the _Enterprise_ at best speed out of the Klingon system. Finally recovering from the blast effects on Praxis, the Klingons' sensor nets within the system came back online and started searching for the source of their anger.

Finding the _Enterprise_ leaving the system at impulse, three Klingon D-7 battle cruisers bore down on it.

\- TBC -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though the Treaty of Algeron prevents (or will prevent) the Federation from using a cloaking device, it isn't going to be signed until 2311(...maybe…) which is decades away in this timeline. Also, this is my story and in my opinion, that was a foolish mistake on the part of the Federation. In this AU, the Federation employs them whenever and wherever they feel they need to.


	10. Cease Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek is not owned by me, nor do I own any of the characters that are used in the story, unless they are my creation. Paramount and CBS own all things Star Trek.

Kronos System -

As the _Enterprise_ moved away at high impulse, the three Klingon battle cruisers moved to intercept their escape from the system.

Kirk punched the intercom, "Scotty, what's the warp drive repair estimate?"

" _About thirty minutes, sir...maybe less,_ " he replied

"We're not going to have thirty minutes, can you give me maximum shields and weapons?"

" _Aye, with the redesign, the phasers and photons are not functionally tied with the warp drive anymore, but I canna only guarantee about 75 percent power…_ "

"I'll take it, Mr. Scott. I need warp drive back online." Kirk finished as he closed the comm link.

He looked to Mr. Chekov's weapons position, "Chekov, I need phasers and photons ready to fire. Multiple targets...fire when ready.."

"Aye, sir."

Mr. Sulu, evasive maneuvers at your discretion, keep us moving out of the system."

"Aye, sir, engaging impulse engines to the red line...Mr. Scott's not going to like this." He shook his head.

"Let's get out of here and we'll listen to him over a bottle of Saurian brandy, my treat."Kirk smiled.

As the Klingons moved within weapons range, their disruptors pounded the ship's shields attempting to bring them down. Coming into range of the _Enterprise'_ s weapons' systems, Mr. Chekov unleashed a tremendous volley of photon torpedoes against the shields bringing them down. Followed by a pre-programmed volley of phaser fire, Chekov was able to disable the shield systems on the nearest approaching Klingon ship.

Kirk looked over to Mr. Spock, "Shield status?"

"85% and holding, for now, sir. It's fluctuating wildly, but engineering is continuing to modify. They are attempting to bottleneck us into the system and not let us out."

"Acknowledged, Mr. Spock." He looked back to Chekov, "Have you found a weak one to target, Mr. Chekov?"

"Sir, the port side Klingon cruiser's deflector shield is down. Initiating a cyber attack on its systems."

"Good, I just want them disabled for now, no need to destroy."

"Aye, sir," He punched command on his command board.

As the _Enterprise_ continued to move out of the system at impulse, another four Klingon ships were coming at them from out of the system. Mr. Spock looked up from his scanner, "Sir, there are four Klingon Birds of Prey approaching at 132 Mark 7, coming at from outside the system. It's a trap."

Kirk sat back, click on the commlink, "Mr. Scott, really need that warp drive, now, please."

" _Sir...I have to realign the dilithium crystals..another two minutes at most._ "

"Make it fast, Scotty. We're about to have guests and they're not friendly."

" _No pressure, sir. We'll make it happen. Scott out._ "

"Sir," Mr. Spock began, "I'd estimate our chances of survival at about 50 to one right now, barring any miracles Mr. Scott can pull off."

"I don't intend to lose Mr. Spock," He smiled.

- _U.S.S. Hathaway_ -

Racing at high warp towards Kronos, the _Hathaway_ was making it as fast as it could to back up the _Enterprise_. Having been rerouted from Gagarin colony to ensure Kirk made it out of Klingon space, Captain Harris had been pushing his ship and crew to the breaking point.

"ETA, Mr. Stensen," he looked at his helmsman.

"Two minutes, sir."

"Push it to the max, Stensen!" Harris looked at his science officer, Commander Tenor, "Are we in range of long-range scanners, commander?"

"Yes, sir," She peered over the scanner, "I read seven Klingon ships and the _Enterprise_. She's currently moving at high impulse. Warp drive must be down."

He looked over to his weapons officer, "Raise shields, all hands go to red alert. All weapons systems prepare to engage targets."

"Aye, sir," his weapons officer, a Lt Willington replied, "Sir, I have range on our first target with the new penetrator missile system."

"Fire!" the captain ordered without hesitation.

This new weapon system was one of the newer technologies recently introduced into Starfleet's defensive systems. A small, but lethal missile with an embedded AI system to guide it to its target via a small warp drive and the ability to use a miniature cloak to avoid ship defenses. It contained a miniature cobalt nuclear warhead that could easily, according to the designers, disable and or destroy any type of shipboard shields.

Using the inertia of the warp field of the _Hathaway_ , the missile left the tubes of the Hathaway and once spaceborne, it's internal AI systems accelerated it to an unbelievable warp 10. This speed enabled no targets could escape. Mr. Willington chose the furthest target away from Enterprise to minimize collateral damage.

\- _Enterprise_ -

"Sir," Chekov reported, "I have an inbound missile, a penetrator I believe, moving towards the farthest Klingon ship. Impact in five seconds."

"The cavalry's here, let's give them some room to move. Mr. Sulu, let's give them targets to shoot at."

"With pleasure, sir." With that, Sulu continued his evasive maneuvers around and behind the Klingon warships. Despite the size and mass of the Enterprise and the hands of a skilled helmsman, it moved gracefully in and around incoming enemy disruptors and Klingon torpedoes. Sulu moved the _Enterprise_ up and away from the majority of the enemy vessels, but they still continued to try and box it in. With the explosion of the missile against the shields of the Klingon ship, it caused a momentary confusion in the attack on the Enterprise. Mr. Sulu took advantage of the confusion broke out of the engagement area leaving six remaining Klingons astern. Seeing the Hathaway drop out of warp in the distance, Kirk ordered a rendezvous with the ship.

As the _Enterprise_ came near the Hathaway, Uhura said, "Sir, it's Captain Harris for you."

Nodding, Kirk punched the comm button on his chair, "Mike, glad you to make it. Thanks!"

" _Wouldn't want to keep you from having all the fun, sir. What's your status?_ "

"Warp drive is down, it's about a minute from coming back online. Our cloak is non-functional, and our shields are down to…" he looked at Mr. Spock, who responded,"...60 percent. We could use a little backup."

" _We're going to get between you and the Klingons, to give you a bit of time to finish your repairs_."

"Thanks, Mike. Starfleet wants us back as soon as possible. I might have stretched the mission parameters here a bit."

" _I don't they'll mind with what the effect of the destruction of the facility had on the Klingons. The Klingon high council just sent a message to Federation that they wish to discuss terms for surrender._ "

Before he could comment further, Mr. Scott commed the bridge, ". _.sir, warp drive is back online. I'd suggest we keep it to warp three just to be safe or the plasma relays will overload_."

"Understood, Mr. Scott, your miracles never cease to amaze," Kirk smiled. "I'd give you a pay raise if I could."

" _Aye, I'd rather have some 15-year-old Scotch if you have it…_ "

"It's yours, Mr. Scott. I think they were brewing it back on Gagarin. Kirk out."

He looked to Mr. Sulu, "Mr. Sulu, plot a course to the Gagarin colony."

As both ships got ready to disengage from the engagement, the Hathaway laid down a murderous barrage of photon and phasers disabling the remaining seven cruisers. Not wanting to stay around, the Hathaway warped out of the system covering _Enterprise_. Caught unawares due to the explosions and confusion created by the weapons of the Hathaway, the Klingons were unable to pursue. During the engagement, weapon officers on the Hathaway initiated system virus attacks on Klingon onboard computer controls further ensuring unable to fight back.

\- Kronos System -

As a result of the destruction of the energy facility on the moon of Praxis, the Klingon Empire was now faced with a planetary, if not empire-wide, disaster. With the devastating explosion on the surface of Praxis, a significant chunk of the moon actually broke away and created an asteroid belt around Kronos. Pieces of Praxis hit Kronos in the form of meteors caused damage to many of the major planetary cities. In addition to the impact of the meteors, a sudden shift in gravitational forces created severe tidal waves that caused major climatic damage to the planet and loss of life along the populated coastlines.

Faced with a significant planetary threat, the Klingon High Council held an emergency session to sue for peace with the Federation. Many of the Klingon houses that had backed the war effort against the Federation were summarily killed, discommodated, and or forced off of the High Council. These council members made the strategic error of seeking a campaign against the 'weak' humans and they paid for it dearly. Kalrath challenged and killed the sitting Klingon Chancellor in honorable combat. Taking over the High Council, he immediately opened up a direct line to the Federation asking for their terms of surrender and the same time asking for assistance for their world. The Klingons had underestimated the resolve and ruthlessness of the humans to fight back. Reeling with the loss of their primary power facility on Praxis, the Klingon Empire no longer had the ability to wage combat in the Archanis sector.

Going into the command center for the Klingon High Command, his next orders were to have all Klingon forces stand down and retreat to their side of the border with the Federation. The first general refused the order. Kalrath, without hesitation, stabbed him in the chest, killing him instantly. As the general slide off his knife dying in his own pool of blood, he looked around, "Any more challengers?" He looked around and the rest of them shook their heads. Kalrath looked to the deputy commander of the High Command, "You're in charge. Carry out my orders!" He looked to the controller at said, "Open transmission to all Klingon forces, now!"

"At once, milord!"

As the orders of the new Klingon Chancellor were transmitted fleetwide, some Klingon forces ignored it and continued fighting. These forces thought it was a ruse by the Federation to trap them. For those unfortunate enough to ignore the order, Starfleet and Fed Army forces were more than happy to oblige them a warrior's death. For the ones that surrendered planetside, the Klingon forces opened direct communication with those Fed Army forces asking for a cease-fire. As the Klingons stopped fighting, they were disarmed by Fed Army and Marine forces and removed from all occupied areas. As transports became available in conjunction with stabilizing actions by Starfleet and the Fed Army, the Klingons were removed off the planets. to leave the planet along with a release of any Klingon prisoners taken by the Feds.

Gradually over a period of a few days since the surrender of the Klingons, they were 'escorted' by Starfleet vessels out of the Archanis sector. As a show of good faith, the Federation President promised to honor the pre-war borders of the Federation and prevented Starfleet vessels from entering Klingon space.

\- Starbase 7 -

Admiral Mendez and his staff were relaying information to all Starfleet forces of the new orders were to approach the Klingons and offer them to surrender. As reports of more colony worlds being liberated and Klingon forces leaving those systems, his staff was crafting new orders for the Starfleet Corps of Engineers to begin the reconstruction effort. The Fed Army forces provided the much-needed manpower to isolate and move off planet several hundred captured Klingon warriors. The Federation, being who they were, treated the Klingons with honor and dignity. The Klingons, again, faced with extinction, accepted this offer.

Of the many occupied worlds in the Archanis sector, the Klingons planetside chose to fight to the death bringing about more death and destruction near the main settlements. With the final defeat of the Klingons on Donatu V with the 1st Army - Mechanized invasion, General Taylor secured the planet.

Just prior to the cease-fire, the 2nd Army - Mechanized was able to get into the sector and was tasked to liberate the Hydra system. Seeing that the local ground forces on Sherman's planet had repelled the Klingon invaders, General Tormulov, another Augment general from the 20th century, commander of the newly formed Federation Army 2nd Army division mopped up of the remaining Klingon forces across the other occupied worlds. 

Overall, despite the occupation of at least five worlds in the Archanis sector, liberation from the Klingons back to Federation authority occurred by the end of the week. The wounded were treated, both civilian and military. The dead were buried and rendered proper honors. Many of the bombed and destroyed structures planetside began the road to repair and reconstruction.

Planetary governments transitioned back to civilian control and military forces planetside became search and rescue for many of the displaced citizens that may have got caught in the initial bombardments of the planet. Rescue and recovery efforts were underway with many more ships coming from the Federation core worlds to aid in the recovery.

As the war ended, several thousand Federation citizens were killed and or wounded throughout the Archanis sector as a result of the invasion. Both Starfleet and the Fed Army experienced significant loss, but not as much as they delivered to the Klingons. Fifteen Starfleet vessels were lost beyond repair and another ten ships were damaged but repairable at space dock facilities. Starbase 7 became the hub for all inbound and outbound traffic going into the sector for humanitarian relief.

As the Federation recovered, many on the Federation Council were opposed to providing help to the Klingon Empire seeing that their fate was decided by them. Cooler heads prevailed, mainly the Vulcans and the Humans, and it was decided, if permitted by the Klingon government, to provide them what relief could be spared going to the Archanis sector. The rationale being was to do the honorable thing and not let them die as a race, plus it showcased that the Federation did not harbor any future ill will towards the Klingon race.

\- TBC -


	11. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter?
> 
> ....So, enough of my rambling and on with the finale this story...I may write another one...Maybe sometime in the 24th century or something, I don't know yet...I've noticed that most of the technology from Kirk's era to the Picard's time never really created new technologies, it just improved upon them...I find that lacking...maybe a little capitalism and free markets could've helped…:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek is not owned by me, nor do I own any of the characters that are used in the story, unless they are my creation. Paramount and CBS own all things Star Trek.

\- Gagarin Colony -

As the _Enterprise_ and _Hathaway_ finally made it to the colony, repairs to the engines were just about finished ahead of Mr. Scott's projections. Kirk eased the ship into orbit and prepared to disembark the Augment strike team.

As he walked Torres and his team to the transporter room, Kirk mentioned that he was privileged to know these unique people and glad that his decisions a decade ago could have been pretty disastrous for the Federation.

"Mr. Torres, it's been a pleasure working with you and your team. I hope to do it again in the future." He smiled

"Same here, Admiral. This is a nice ship...I could get really used to working on one of these babies…" Torres agreed.

"Call me, Jim, please. Well, there are always openings for people of your talents within Starfleet. It's really up to you."

"It's tempting...Jim, but I think my place is below training the next generation of warriors for the Federation. It's pretty apparent that the galaxy is a very dangerous place."

"Yes, you're right.

\- Federation Space -

As Starfleet forces around the Federation continued with the after-effects of the short Klingon war, which fortunately wasn't as bad as some military planners had made out. Even though there was the loss of life and materials on both sides, had it not been for the Augment's contributions to the defense of the Federation, the situation could have been much worse. The new technologies developed and doctrine adopted shortened the duration of the war considerably. It proved to the rest of the galaxy that the Federation was an organization that was able and willing to defend itself.

Peace returned to the Archanis sector and over the next year, the colonies were rebuilt, the dead were buried and honored and life went on, but with a sense that real peace would exist in the sector for the foreseeable future. Starfleet and Fed Army forces redeployed back to the core systems, rearmed and went back to their normal training routines. With the Klingons now in a situation where they trying to rebuild their civilization and get their planet stabilized, defense focus turned to the Romulans. This secretive race had been quiet the whole time during the entire Klingon attack. Starfleet and Joint staff leaders wondered why?

The End? - Maybe, maybe not :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite a ride. I really enjoyed putting this story together. If I were the creator of Star Trek, I would have given a little more back story that explained how Earth became united-sometimes the details do matter (at least for me). Don't get me wrong, I like Star Trek, but I think many of the writers and even its creator really stretched the boundaries of believability when it came to his imaginary future. As humans grow and evolve, we're bound to make mistakes and that's what makes us human, but to assume that in a span of just 50 short years, we went from killing each other for thousands of years to not doing it...well, that's a little unbelievable. Yes, it's an ideal to strive for...mankind without planetary war and united for a common cause, but when those details are left out and you're supposed to take that at face value, then it's a little hard to swallow. A big problem with his imaginary world is that Roddenberry discounts the positive impact that some national governments have made towards advancing the human condition and to forever blame specific ideologies or religions for the troubles of mankind that strikes me as shortsighted. In his own words, he believed that religion was primitive, lacked a moral compass and did nothing for mankind, but the question in his world still exists...what caused humans to all of a sudden lay down their arms against each other practically overnight? That question was never fully answered...which causes many Star Trek fans to continue to argue about how his futuristic society came into existence.
> 
> So, enough of my rambling and on with the finale this story...I may write another one...Maybe sometime in the 24th century or something, I don't know yet...I've noticed that most of the technology from Kirk's era to the Picard's time never really created new technologies, it just improved upon them...I find that lacking...maybe a little capitalism and free markets could've helped…:)


	12. Klingons Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an add on about how the history of the Augments were hidden in Earth's history. Why did they leave Earth? Who's to say that they could have been a positive influence on Earth...why was old Earth so quick to judge and exile them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek is not owned by me, nor do I own any of the characters that are used in the story, unless they are my creation. Paramount and CBS own all things Star Trek.

Earth's history had always been of war and competition among its various civilizations. Throughout history, wars plagued mankind as a result for competition for resources and differences in ideology. As civilizations grew and advanced, conflict with other civilizations over resources and beliefs often ended up in war. Even up into the 21st century prior to the Third World War, mankind was always fighting with itself….what changed man after that war? What drove man to see his fellow man as someone to get along with instead of compete with? Did first contact with the Vulcans change mankind as a result of Cochrane's successful faster than light flight? How did Earth's nations come together to form a world government out of the ashes and chaos of World War III? Why? Did they change? What was lost in time or was it hidden?

As a result of the discovery of the Augments in 2267, Earth historians took a hard look again at some of the key decisions that led to the unification of Earth after First Contact.

First of all, ruling out the United Nations is a given. As a condition of the cease fire ending World War III between the United States, its NATO allies and the ECON (Eastern Coalition in Asia) in 2053, the United Nations was to be permanently dissolved. Each nation was to have the freedom to seek alliances or not with other nations on Earth. Seeing that numerous alliances drove the reasons for both the Eugenics war and World War III, many nations decided not to align with others for that reason alone. Now, trade continued as best as it could in the post-war world, but it struggled. Global communications, like the Internet, was still in place, but sporadic in some areas of the world. The global economy was severely depressed and a result many nations fell apart, but still some survived. The nuclear war, as it was feared, did not inflict as much damage as 20th century military planners had feared. In addition to the devastation brought on by the war, ruthless warlords sprung up in various areas of the world where civilization broke down and subjected vast population centers to barbaric conditions. With no central governments in those areas, the rule of law was non-existent. Anarchy and death seemed to take hold on Earth and threaten its population with a new dark age. Despite the impact of World War III and 63 million dead, many of the original nations existed in some form or another. The United States still existed, albeit not in its pre-war capacity and its government was still functional, but due to war damage in many parts of its country, U.S. force projection was very limited. Some European nations still existed, United Kingdom, Germany, France and Spain as examples, but were limited in any type of world type force projection concentrating on helping their populations and trying to recover from the war. The most devastated countries existed on the Asian continent. Vast areas of China and Siberia were devastated by numerous nuclear attacks between Russia and the Former EAU (Khan's former nation-state) of the previous Eugenics war in addition to the damage done during World War III. Vast areas of China were irradiated and cities were severely decimated. China as a major power ceased to exist as a result of both wars and went through several new forms of government. The Chinese struggled to rebuild with the aid of other Asian nations, such as Japan and Malaysia who were untouched during both wars. These nations helped bring China out of the devastation brought on as a result of the two wars. Countries like Australia and some of the Southern Hemisphere countries escaped the nuclear attacks, but suffered to a lesser degree. They were impacted by the economic vacuum that occurred when cargo ships and trade did not come from the Chinese, Americans or even Europeans.

Furthermore, the Eugenics war and World War III were separate conflicts. Each bringing about death and destruction on a worldwide scale. Some historians say that the unresolved issues following the Eugenics war set the stage for World War III. The victors (the United Nations' cabal) imposed harsh sanctions on the former countries of the EAU. Occupied areas were subjected to harsh military rule and economic penalties in the guise of rebuilding. One might say, that they were one in the same, but there was a relative short period (approximately 30 years) of peace between the two conflicts.

This all brings us back to the same question, how did a unified world government come out of the devastation of World War III? The odds were really against this actually happening very soon. Trust between nations was low. Old alliances had fallen apart, whole countries ceased to exist in their placed were radioactive wastelands and people were just trying to survive. After WW-III, the U.S. and NATO formally dissolved since its need ended when the Russian nation was no longer a threat to Western Europe. People were trying to survive, much less look to unify their planet. The luckier countries that survived the attacks struggled to get back on their feet and continued to progress and rebuild, but many years were ahead them, if not decades to go. Non-affected countries helped where they could, but it wasn't much. As a result of the cease fire, the United Nations was disbanded and cited as the primary cause for the war. With the UN disbanded, there wasn't really a world entity to guide or bring together these nations in the post-war world. Each of them was on their own, and traditional allies helped each other if they could and if requested, helped their former enemies.

So, how did all this change in a few decades from Vulcan first contact?

New Order - A Force for Change

In history, there are always hidden cabals or groups of humans that work behind the scenes to maneuver human events in support of their goal. Many of these groups were lost to memory and often were the subject of conspiracies, real or otherwise, but the one true cabal that enabled the unified world government was a group calling themselves the "New Order." They existed as a group hidden in the shadows for over two hundred years manipulating human events prior to the events that caused the First World War in 1914. This secretive cabal represented all sectors of the business and government class that had amassed unusually high levels of power to manipulate entire population centers. This cabal had representatives from every nation on Earth and worked behind the scenes to manipulate politicians and government bureaucrats in support of their goals. These individuals created sub-groups that were false fronts for them and were actually put in place to throw off investigations into their ultimate goal. Their covert and overt actions manipulated human events such as wars and economic upheavals that eventually led to the planet's unified government in 2150's. Since before the industrial revolution, these shadowy individuals molded nations and populations in support of their global agenda. Many of its founders were notable historians and academics that advocated for the suppression of human rights and establishment of government control over the entire human populations.

Their first experiment was the League of Nations after World War I, which only lasted until the beginning of World War II. The next experiment at world government was the United Nations founded after World War II which subsequently failed to prevent a third world war. So, now all of its attempts at world governance were failures….or were they?

With the return of the Augments to Earth's society, many of the secrets of this organization were laid bare. As it turned out, by the testimony by Khan and his fellow Augments, this hidden cabal's true motives were described as a leading cause of all major wars during the 20th and 21st centuries. Actual people were named and actual descendants were identified by Federation/Earth authorities. As described by the Augments, especially Khan and the revived former Vice President of the United States, these plans described overt and covert operations designed to topple governments, move financial centers, purposely cause famine and stoke border wars to create favorable conditions for them to achieve their end goal. Moreover, these plans detailed a world government where any opposition was met with destruction. As described in the numerous follow-on interviews with the Augments by Federation officials, many nations at the time were not in favor a combined world government. Especially the former United States, which was very opposed to any world government stripping it of its own sovereignty. This cabal's goal was to eventually destroy the nation since it was the biggest obstacle to its one world government goal. A world government, in the "New Order's" mindset was that all forms of economic and material production was to be controlled by a central authority. Individual rights to this cabal were meaningless and certain forms of religion were subverted in order to submit to their agenda. Money was to be distributed and controlled by this central authority.

With each successive world war, to include the Eugenics wars, the New Order gained more control over the decades. Control of the world could take decades, if not centuries and with each conflict, they brought about more and more changes to Earth's society to achieve their goal. Through proxy governments and international agencies, this New Order promised safety and security in place of war so long as population centers give up certain rights or privileges. As each war occurred, many people saw the promise of peace at any cost a desirable outcome.

The Augments were created as a deterrent to this New Order to break their control over the population and bring out true prosperity for humanity. Augmented humans' intelligence saw through the New Order's plans and attempted to wrestle control of governments from the New Order prior to the Eugenics Wars. Seeing their plans disrupted in Asia, the New Order used the proxy nations of the United Nations, primarily Russia, to attack the newly formed East Asia Union or EAU. As the New Order achieved success with the overthrow and dissolution of the EAU, it successfully knocked down another obstacle for its one world government agenda.

Once the third world war left the Earth devastated by nuclear weapons, the New Order acted quickly to solidify and concentrate its political power in what was left of European nations. The leaders of the New Order were patient and were able to coerce or manipulate the recovery efforts of those nations there by buying off or taking over former governments. They were prepared to be patient, but all that changed in 2063.

First Contact/Recovery

With the sudden appearance of the Vulcans in 2063 (in the United States to the dismay of the New Order), this event gave them impetus to move faster in this world government effort. Creating a new organization called the Earth Recovery Division (ERD) through various shell companies and using leftover government centers, this cabal projected economic recovery (with the assistance of Vulcan technology of course) initially around Europe, but eventually around the planet. The ERD acted as the peaceful benefactor by bringing security, medicine, food and water to devastated cities. The ERD put the people back to work, provided housing, medical care and fed them. It restored civilization to the war-weary population. This positive influence showcased the ERD as the shining benefactor for mankind. No longer would children die from radiation sickness. Among the technology brought by the generous Vulcans was the ability to treat radiation sickness and prevent the needless death of millions of humans. The ERD, with Vulcan's help, brought hope back to mankind...with a price. In place of the local government, one of the ERD's requirements for aid was the establishment of a local council ran by ERD-approved bureaucrats. These ERD installed 'bureaucrats' made small changes to the local governments at all levels and laid the groundwork for the eventual system that would structure a world government. As this continued for the next few decades following First Contact, the ERD was able to rebuild the planet in its own image. With carefully scripted terms and conditions, the ERD rebuilt nations to their standards. Nations accepting the help from the ERD agreed to the terms unconditionally.

In the last half of the 21st century, Earth recovered from its nuclear war as areas were cleaned up, people were healed and the industrial base was re-established, humans started to believe in a brighter future. Having seen that they weren't truly alone in the universe, it was easier for them to work together for the betterment of their planet and within the solar system. Along with this prosperity, the ERD, as per the milestones endorsed by the Vulcans, soon established the world government-like infrastructure needed. On the European, African and Asian continents, entire former countries were consolidated into working districts that were to be represented in the newly formed world parliament in Geneva, Switzerland (which had remained neutral and untouched by World War III). This parliament was able to disperse with greater authority the recovery mechanisms that helped rebuild war torn cities and infrastructure bringing entire populations the necessary humanitarian aid. Former African colonies were brought up to modern (21st century) standards of living with this aid. Humans were beginning to take back the civilization they had lost just ten years ago. This organization carefully placed the illusion of national sovereignty within its founding constitutional document, while at the same time ensuring its dominance over the planet Earth.

ERD influence was extensive throughout Europe, Asia and North Africa. These areas took quite a bit of damage due to the war and some nations actually ceased to exist in some areas. In those situations, the ERD just simply installed their own 'council' of bureaucrats at those locations. The area was still called Israel, or Egypt or Iraq, but its national identity was subordinate to the ERD due to the recovery efforts in those respective areas.. As with all recoveries, this one seemed to be slowing working. The ERD was successfully rebuilding the planet and establishing the economic base that Earth would need to continue to become a space worthy nation. Taking over key industries in former European countries, the ERD was able to restart factories, jump start farms in clean areas, and clean up radioactive wastelands. Many of the former war-ravaged areas of Earth were being cleaned up, order was being restored to cities and communities. Critical items such as food, medicine and water were getting to the many displaced humans as a result of the war. Not all nations wanted nor accepted the ERD assistance. Everything was going according to plan from the New Order's perspective, except for one problem: The United States of America.

United States of America

Being suspicious of this new ERD, the United States did not want nor accept any type of recovery assistance by them and was leery of any associations with foreign alliances. From the U.S. perspective, one of the causes of World War III was the entangled alliances that brought them into the war. The U.S. was able to negotiate unilaterally with the Vulcans for the recovery technology to be used within North America. According to the U.S stance was since the Vulcans landed in Montana, the U.S. insisted that they negotiate with the Vulcans on their own terms. The U.S. would still openly trade with any remaining countries, but would not enter into any type, defense or trade, of alliance with any other nation. It had no desire to take part in this global ERD recovery effort or take any of its assistance unconditionally. In spite of the nuclear damage done to the North American continent, Americans were just as determined to rebuild and restore their country to what it was. Yes, there was discontent and arguing from the ERD, but overall, Americans saw it for what it was...a chance to make their country better than it was prior to the war and expand their horizons not only across the continent, but into outer space. Since Zephram Cochrane had invented his warp drive, outer space opened up to not just the U.S, but all of mankind. With the new warp drive powering its new vessels, the U.S. began an aggressive effort to settle and develop the solar system. Mining companies established colonies on the moon, Mars and the moons of the gas giants. American mining companies harvested the ore and minerals out of these places and sold it to ERD companies for profit for Earth's recovery. This new golden age of space travel created whole new industries based around the exploration of outer space and helped the United States' recovery after the war

From the 2070's and into the beginnings of the 22nd century, the U.S. took the lead in establishing Earth's fledging space force. Its mission was to actively patrol and monitor the Sol System for any and all extraterrestrial threats. The U.S. expanded its space mission force and expanded its presence on the moon. The U.S. had become the de facto Earth defense force since the ERD was busy with on-planet recovery. Membership in its forces was open to all other nations, but the requirement was to become U.S. citizens. Many of the former European and Chinese population jumped at this chance to leave the war ravaged areas of their homeland.

An economically strong and independent U.S. stood in the way of finally achieving a global government. Strong feelings of nationalism kept the U.S from entering into any type of treaty with the now renamed United Earth Authority (former ERD) or UEA presented a clear obstacle to any form of global government. Due to strong nationalist feelings among the Americans, joining some world government wasn't going to happen anytime soon. U.S. citizens at the time were still just a fiercely independent and stubborn at any time in their history. The last war had shown that foreign alliances had weakened the country and drawn them into a shooting war that almost destroyed their nation. The current U.S. President was staunch proponent of going it alone into space. Since the U.S. still had the military power to control the space above them, it was able to dictate several key items prior to joining the world council. Since the recovery by the UEA had stripped most nations of their standing armies, this left the U.S. with the only standing military still in existence. The U.S. Navy along with remnants of the British Navy still patrolled the seas ensuring free trade existed among nations.

In the southern hemisphere, countries like Australia sided with the Americans in their unilateral approach to recovery and dealings with the Vulcans. They insisted that their dealings need to be on Australian terms, not through some European agency that did not support Australia's interests.

Failure of the UEA to unite the planet under one government almost caused the Vulcans to abandon their recovery efforts and leave Earth. Vulcan's were growing agitated about negotiating with various governments on Earth and were threatening to stop all assistance if a one world government was formed to coordinate future contact. This set the UEA's plans for global governance if it couldn't convince the U.S. to enter into a cooperative one-government approach towards the Vulcans. The UEA depended on the advanced technology to effect the recovery efforts it coordinated world-wide. If the U.S. decided to stake out on its own, it would undermine all the UEA efforts to date. Americans being who they are, were very suspicious of any UEA motives in their rushed attempt to establish a world government. Australia flat out walked away from the unification talks and refused any more assistance from both the UEA and Vulcans. The U.S. had done sufficiently well in its own post-war recovery and was expected to make a strong comeback without UEA assistance. The UEA was at a disadvantage and they knew it. There had to be a way to convince the proud Americans to join the rest of the planet in their one world government. As the unification talks progressed, it was becoming more and difficult to get the Americans to join any world government. From the American's perspective, it wasn't profitable nor advantageous to join the UEA. They were doing just fine on their own. Historically, Americans thrived on competition, and with the UEA as their main trading partner, as well as competitor, strengthened the ever expanding U.S. economy past pre-war levels. The New Order had a problem. It had to get the U.S. to join the world government or destroy it. The cost would be the loss of any advanced Vulcan technology in the near future and isolationism from any future contact with other advanced alien civilizations. It had to do something drastic.

Not in the History Books:

What's not in the history books, is that the New Order cabal initiated several covert actions that led to the eventual joining of the U.S. into the world council. Behind the scenes (now revealed by Khan and his Augments) plans that were long developed back in the 1990's, were executed to bring about the unification of the planet. This cabal stopped at nothing to influence, buy off and even assassinate U.S. officials that did not want to become a part of the world council. Politicians that advocated for a continued independent U.S. were targeted by smear ads that painted them as anti-future, anti-Earth and xenophobic. They were the past, the ads suggested, not the future. Many newer and younger politicians were swayed by the idea of an unified Earth and with the efforts of the cabal manipulating U.S. politics (either through bribery or convincing), finally got a majority of members in both houses of Congress that were open to the idea of becoming part of the UEA world council. These behind the scenes actions were left out of the history books and the U.S. was tremendously manipulated into taking a seat at the world council. With the U.S., the sole remaining independent superpower on Earth now a part of United Earth, it was the beginning of a new era on Earth.

In the History Books:

Through several talks and discussions without mention of the above coercive attempts by the cabal, it was presented that the social attitudes and ideas of the American public evolved to understand the need for a unified Earth. This eventually led to the U.S. taking a seat on the world council. With that being said, the U.S. came to table with specific requirements prior to joining. Its position was that nations didn't have to give up their sovereignty, but could participate equally in any world council decision. The U.S. would contribute its military, political and economic power to the Earth as long as other members of the UEA council did nothing to subvert or take away those inherit rights of American citizens. Official documentation was presented to the world population. Was officially said to the public was that through tough negotiations and perseverance, the U.S. agreed to become a temporary member of this world government with the following caveats:

\- U.S. sovereignty would remain intact and the country could withdraw at any time from the world council at any time for any reason. This withdrawal action was subject to review after each new U.S. Presidential election. "Walk-away clause"

\- No UEA government officials and/or bureaucrats were permitted to legally touch any U.S. citizen.

\- The U.S. Constitution was not subject to revision nor modification by any world government council decision.

\- UEA government would pay the U.S. a tax for them to hold a controlling seat on the world council.

\- The U.S. trained and equipped any combined Earth space force with a tax from the UEA to support it. Operational control of the Earth space force remained with the U.S. with participation from other UEA nation states.

\- U.S. holdings within the solar system would remain under U.S. control and or statehood

\- The UEA government had to adopt a constitution based on the U.S. version and elections of all officials were subject to term limits.

\- Contact with alien races required U.S. concurrence for any treaty negotiated with them.

\- The UEA government world council would now be called the just the UE (United Earth)

Unification

The U.S. officially became a member of the world council on February 5, 2151 which became known as Unification Day on Earth. Many Americans were not were not happy, but in the years that followed, many of the key requirements the signing documents kept them happy as long they maintained their internal sovereignty from UE dictates. As long as it didn't affect their lives, they went on living like before the unification. From the New Order's perspective, this represented a large victory. They did not support many of the same freedoms as the U.S. guaranteed in their constitution, but were powerless to do much about it. Since the U.S. was able to procure entry on their terms, this cabal settled for the end result: An United Earth. With this success, the Vulcans were able to deal with the United Earth as a unified body with heavy U.S. influence in future deals and negotiations.

The only hold out was Australia, but was largely ignored. Australia wouldn't join the United Earth government until after the formation of the United Federation of Planets in the 2160's.

As a result of discovering this information from the data brought back on the _Botany Bay_ and interviews of the Augments, 23rd century Earth leaders discovered that they had made tremendous errors in judgement back in the 20th and 21st century. Allowing the Augments to assimilate into Earth and largely Federation culture was an easy choice. In the 23rd century, humans now pride themselves on being flexible and open to new ideas. Making amends to the Augments didn't fix the reasons why they were exiled, but it went a long way in healing some of the hurt feelings between them and allowed both sides to start helping one another.

Side Note: Even in 23rd Century under Federation rule, many nations of the planet Earth still survive to that day, to include the United States. It still exists as a functioning federal republic internal to the United Earth government. When Earth became one of the founding members of the UFP, American experts aided the creation in the Federation Charter modeling it on U.S. Constitution and ensured that the guiding principles of federalism worked among the new founding members. Some current 23rd humans might say that they're now Federation citizens, but many still do take pride from where they come.

Author's Note: I admit this is long, but I had to detail for my benefit how the Earth became unified. It's never really known in Star Trek canon how it happened. From all appearances from the shows and movies, Earth just all of sudden woke up one day and sang kumbaya songs and peacefully locked arms as a unified planet. Everyone knows that isn't the way things happen in the real world. The scenario presented is definitely pro-American, but I'm an unashamedly pro-American and I liked the idea of the U.S. shaping future history. Many of the Federation's ideals and social values come from the U.S. and I'd like to think that the U.S. was a key player in any future Earth society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even in the 23rd Century under Federation rule, many nations of the planet Earth still survive to that day, to include the United States. It still exists as a functioning federal republic internal to the United Earth government. When Earth became one of the founding members of the UFP, American experts aided the creation in the Federation Charter modeling it on U.S. Constitution and ensured that the guiding principles of federalism worked among the new founding members. Some current 23rd humans might say that they're now Federation citizens, but many still do take pride from where they come.
> 
> It's never really known in Star Trek canon how it happened. From all appearances from the shows and movies, Earth just all of sudden woke up one day and sang kumbaya songs and peacefully locked arms as a unified planet. Everyone knows that isn't the way things happen in the real world. The scenario presented is definitely pro-American, but I'm an unashamedly pro-American and I liked the idea of the U.S. shaping future history. Many of the Federation's ideals and social values come from the U.S. and I'd like to think that the U.S. was a key player in any future Earth society.


End file.
